Measure of the Truth
by Tyoushiro
Summary: In a universe where the Miltian Conflict never took place, Jin Uzuki rescues an amnesiac who could hold the key to finding Lost Jerusalem. As the shroud of mystery is pulled away, the truth revealed could destroy minds, and the universe. Eventual yaoi!
1. Prologue

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 1/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

* * *

PROLOGUE

The year is 4767 TC. It's been a year since the Miltian military discovered me in an abandoned mine in the mountains to the south of the capital. I have no memory of my life before I was found.

They keep me on the thirteenth floor of the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility, for my own safety, I'm told. I can't really blame them, I suppose. The last time I wandered around on my own, I was lost for two days. When the captain finally found me, I was grateful to be anywhere but the streets. I didn't even protest when they began to study me intensely, as if I was one of their patients. Before I knew it, blood-samples had become routine, along with injections of substances I knew nothing about.

Nothing has changed much since then - I have a private room that few are allowed to enter. Captain Uzuki visits me often, bringing books and vids to keep my mind busy during the long stretch of time between one doctor's visit and the next.

Today, as a result, is apparently a normal day. I'm still groggy from sleep when the Captain enters my room, a package in his hands.

"... Jin...?" I ask, looking towards the clock for assurance. The early numbers glare at me in green - sleep threatens to drag me back down. Instead, Jin is pulling me into a sitting position, thrusting the package into my lap.

"Hurry and put these on. I'll explain later."

"But it's only --"

Before I can fully protest, my feet are planted loosely on the floor and the captain is forcefully pulling the orange garments over top of my thermal suit. I rest my weight on his upper body as he stuffs my feet into boots that feel too large - a contrast with the clothes that seem too short. The entire ordeal lasts only a few short minutes, but the world is wobbling around me.

"Try to focus on staying awake. I'll get you to safety, I promise."

"Safety? But..."

Without answering a question, Jin grabs my left wrist and pulls me into the hallway. The facility is dark, except for the strip of lights that runs down the wall, but I can hear the sound of footsteps - slow, cautious - and the clatter of armor echoing in the corridor. A spark of fear ignites in my heart, waking me more fully, and I take a step closer to Jin than necessary.

A moment's pause, and we head west, towards an unmarked passageway. The elevator at the end of it is wide open, revealing two large, camouflaged soldiers bearing rifles.

"Get down!" Jin hisses, shoving me against the wall. He unsheaths his katana - the only weapon I've ever known him to carry - and rushes the soldiers. They fall just outside the doors, lifeless.

The red of their blood calls to my mind, but I can't make the connection through the veil of my own horror. I stare at the pooling liquid long enough to merit Jin's return for me, dragging me to the elevator bodily.

As the doors close, I shrink against the wall. "What's going on?!"

His back is to me, but I can tell from the rigid set of his spine that he is alert for danger. "New information was recently gathered by a certain mutual acquaintance of ours. Unfortunately, he seems to think that this information references you, and he will stop at nothing to claim you for his own gain."

"Me?"

The doors open with a chime, and I have to jog in order to keep up with Jin's long-legged pace.

"Uzuki!"

The colonel's voice booms through the lobby. Jin stops and turns faster than I anticipate - as a result, I collide into him. He isn't thrown off-balance, just pushes me behind him as Colonel Margulis emerges from the shadows.  
Colonel Margulis has never before struck me as a selfish or hateful person, but on this morning, I can see the hellish fire burning in his soul as a visible reddish-brown aura. His greed is consuming him, and he knows it.

"Don't be foolish, Captain. Hand over the Relic, and I'll forget about a court-martialing."

Jin's katana thrums with righteous energy, and he wields it defensively as a warning. "He's a person, not some object to be manipulated to your own whims!"

"So be it!" As quickly as lightning, Margulis strikes - his own blade meeting Jin's in a thundrous flurry of sparks.

Jin's teeth grind as he throws Margulis back.

"Run!"

My heart wants to obey, but my body refuses to move. I want to do something to help, I don't want to abandon the only friend I have.

"Don't even think about it!"

I turn to find myself face-to-face with a silver-haired stranger, his eyes vibrant and red. "Yeshua, it's been so long."

"NO!"

"Move!"

Jin's hand grasps hold of my wrist again, and drags me towards - and through! - the vision of the stranger. I don't know what's happened, but the world is now quaking beneathe my feet. I can hear screaming, and wonder if it's my own.

"Hurry up, Jin!"

The voice seems so familiar, and yet so far away...

"Kick it, Albedo!"

My vision is dark again, and I can feel the world slipping away, even as an engine roars to life. My last thought before I lose my entire grip is of the stranger, and the name he called me.

_Yeshua._

* * *

To be continued... Please review!


	2. Chapter One

Title: Measure of the Truth

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 2?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

:: YESHUA ::

I can feel my heart thumping in my throat as the darkness encompasses me. I can hear the sounds around me - Vector employees manning their stations, monitoring my vital statistics and preparing whatever machinery is involved in this... experiment.

"Are you okay, Yeshua?" Jin asks. I know he's standing just beside me, but I can't see him for the visor surrounding my head.

"Uh... yeah..." I reply, fidgeting nervously with my gloves.

"Rest assured that this is perfectly harmless," Shion's voice rings. "Most of our volunteers have only been able to construct bits and pieces of their dreams. Don't expect any high quality images or anything - there's a surprising gap between what is real to you in your mind, and what is real to your sight."

This is the first time that we've actually started to experiment -- three months since my escape from Colonel Margulis. To say that I'm not nervous would be a lie, but I'm anxious to see if there's any information to be salvaged from the dream that plagues me nightly, ever since that phantom vision called me 'Yeshua'. It was Jin's idea that we talk to Shion, his younger sister, who has only recently developed a program that can dive into a person's consciousness, extract data, and display that data in a way that others can see and hear and feel it. I don't know much behind the idea, only that a part of it is linked somehow to the U.M.N..

"Begin Encephalon dive!"

"Initiating Encephalon dive in T-minus 3... 2... 1... Encephalon dive complete!"

"Preparing image-extraction."

Slowly, the darkness around me recedes, and I find myself standing in a dark hallway. The floor beneath me becomes luminous clear blue, casting a silver hue upon the walls. Magically, it seems to expand in both directions, like rapidly growing crystal.

"Look at this data flow, Boss - it's amazing! We've never had this much activity before!"

"Be quiet, Allen." Shion replies. "Yeshua - how are you feeling?"

I look quickly in one direction, then the other. "I'm fine."

"Good. The images are projecting perfectly. If anything starts to go wrong, we'll pull you out, okay?"

"Right."

Even as I nod, I can hear the sounds of shouting. Curious, I run in the direction of the voices. I can't make out the words, though I know that whatever I'm experiencing is being recorded.

_"We've got to run!"_

_"cha -- Yeshua, c'mon!"_

_"No, you've all --"_

It's surreal, because I'm sure that I'm hearing my own voice.  
Suddenly, rounding a corner I hadn't seen, they come running at me. Five of them, and myself.

Shion is easily recognizable, though I've only recently met her. Beside her is a woman who appears to be two people to me - at once pale with blue hair and red eyes, and also dark-skinned with black hair and gentle green eyes.

Ahead of them is another anomaly - appearing to be a boy and a man with red hair and fiery aura. He pulls a Realian along, her pink hair seeming immaculate despite the obvious abuse dealt to her from some unknown enemy.

Then there's him - the orange-haired pilot, eyes glancing back at my other self.

_"Not much further, guys!"_

_"KOS-MOS!"_

Darkness is swallowing up my dream world, engulfing Shion and the woman-anomoly. It must have taken a structural necessity, because the hallway's ceiling is caving in - large chunks falling.

_"YESHUA!"_

The pilot pushes my self into a wall, only to be crushed beneath a large boulder. His blood pools around his body, and the rest of the tunnel darkens.

It doesn't clarify any questions, and I can't help but feel disappointment. Jin's hand is on my shoulder, though I realize that he must be feeling more than a little surprise to know that Shion is part of my dream.

"What the hell is that?"

"Boss?"

"Yeshua." Shion's voice is solid - unwavering, unemotional. "I want you to try to focus on what came before that dream."

I'm not sure what she's planning to do - I can't recall any dreams before that one - but there's nothing to lose. I focus on the darkness of the inside of my eyelids, before the hallway solidifies beneath my feet. I feel void of all feeling, except for the warmth of Jin's hand on my shoulder...

An image, light bursting forth from my outstretched hands - monsters surrounding us... and a feeling, nearing relief.

_"Almost there, Jin... Jin?"_

Turning around, seeing his pale corpse resting at the foot of a large green A.W.G.S...

I can't help but hear the collective gasp of those in the room.

I sense time moving backwards again - sitting outside. Jin's arm is outstretched, hand curled around a flame.

_"It's like you've been around forever."_

_"Oh no --"_ I shake my head, though I can tell there's a blush on my cheeks, _"I'm just very laid-back. Junior's always saying, 'chaos, you are so slow.'"_

"What's going on? The program's going out of control!"

Rain is pouring down, soaking through my hair as I hold my hands up. The cockpit of the green A.W.G.S. opens. My heart aches when he decides that I'm not his enemy. The city is burning all around us, chaos at our feet. But my mission...

The screen is suddenly white, and then the visor is yanked off my head. I find myself surrounded by fear-struck scientists. Jin's hand hasn't moved, though he himself seems a bit stunned.

I sigh, and wish that I weren't so much trouble.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 3/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO **

:: YESHUA ::

The silence is terrifying. I can hear my blood pounding in my ears, can feel the weight of frustration press painfully at the back of my eyes as a headache begins to form. Beside me, Jin helps me to stand. I follow his direction weakly, feeling feverish and confused. Around us, Vector employees are gawking at me. Even Shion, who had remained calm throughout the entire ordeal, seems to be shaken.

"Jin..." she says weakly.

I can sense the under-current of unspoken conversation, and wonder what she is telling her brother.

"Not now." jin replies, guiding me by the hand away from the lab, located in the heart of Vector's maze-like hallways. Each block is cut effectively off from the others by thick transparent doors that can only be opened with Vector access keys - available only to employees and members of military projects. Our access card came from Shion, and now, Jin uses it to open a door on the left.

Inside is a purely white room with only two chairs in the center, facing each other.

"Sit, Yeshua." Jin commands softly.

I want to ask why - what reason is there to stay? - but Jin has already left. Part of me refuses to question Jin, any way. He means well, I know. I wait patiently, staring at my feet and thinking of the pond behind our home near the forest. The water there is crystal clear, with koi swimming about dreamily, and a gentle breeze that blows down over the mountains. The thought alone is enough to ease my mind.

The door opens with a hiss. I turn, expecting to see Jin. Instead, two men in militia uniforms enter - neither familiar nor friendly in appearance.

The first man is much taller than me, and built like a bear. His black hair is rigidly schooled away from a face that is vaguely similar to Jin's. I wonder if he has more family than just Shion working with the military.

The second man is just slightly shorter than the first, body having a more scholarly appearance. His face is somehow conniving and fox-like, but shows no emotion except for amusement. Immediately, my senses tell me that this man is untrustworthy.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to be polite and keep the fear from my voice as well.

The men approach, the shorter sitting across from me.

"Lieutenant-Colonel Uzuki, and this is our chief warrant officer, Dmitri Yuriev." The tallest said, motioning to himself and then the man sitting.

"Uzuki?" It can't be a coincidence. "You're Jin's..." Father, I assume.

"We're here to escort you off the premises to project headquarters. I suggest you cooperate fully."

"Project?" I don't think they're referring to the Encephalon Dive - why would I need an escort to a room just down the hall?

The colonel looks annoyed with me, while Yuriev is smirking just a few feet away. They make me uneasy.

"There will be plenty of time to understand later. We're on a bit of a tight schedule, however. I'd hate for the Colonel's wrath to fall upon me."

"Let's move out, Yuriev."

"Hm."

Yuriev forces me out of my seat, and I find myself the center of a military sandwich from the white room until we reach the exit doors. Sitting in front of the building is a large green hover car which Yuriev unlocks, getting in the driver's seat, while Uzuki ushers me into the back and sits beside me. The ride is silent until we reach the interstate. I see the stretch of city to my right, the span of mountains and trees to my left. I wonder if the koi are lonely without me, and if Jin will remember to look after them.

"Colonel Margulis made a deal with my... former Captain Uzuki... two weeks ago." The lieutenant-colonel suddenly speaks.

I try to ignore the constriction around my heart as I process his words. I don't believe that Jin would consciously betray me, not after risking so much to save me!

"We discovered your location three weeks ago. I was sent by the Colonel to confront the captain. Margulis is convinced that you are very different from normal humans and simple Realians. The Captain was not-so-convinced. At the time, Shion had just finished development of Encephalon technology for us. We had enough test data to know what is normal data for humans and Realians. Your ED data is extraordinarily different. Essentially, Captain Uzuki made a bet with your freedom, and lost. You are now the property of the Miltian government."

It makes a little more sense now, I guess. Maybe Shion was trying to apologize to Jin for helping create such a thing.

Yuriev takes the exit towards the elite sector of the city - where the homes mostly belong to Senators and heads-of-state. We pass several gated properties, all complete with houses resembling the pictures from Jin's books on Lost Jerusalem architecture.

At last, we come to the end of the road. Four guards exit the gate houses to either side, examining the car and demanding identification from both Yuriev and Uzuki. They wave us through then, the gate slowly parting before us.

The building sits oddly triumphant upon a hill, giving it the impression of a lord standing tall over his vassals below. In front of it stands a large fountain with an abstract statue at its center. At first glance, it appears to be a human embracing new-comers. As we approach, however, my stomach begins to knot.

Yuriev brings the car around to the front and parks in front of the fountain.

"The Colonel's taste in art is certainly archaic." Uzuki grumbles, opening the door.

Upon standing, I feel my knees begin to weaken. Pain flares through my limbs, a rush of unbearable heat and sadness coming over me.

"I find it quite poetic, given the aim of Project M." Yuriev replies.

"Hmph." Uzuki's hands are on my shoulders, and I can no longer hold in my disgust. I fall to my hands and knees, vomitting the contents of my stomach upon the pavement.

I hear the scuffle of shoes, and then the sounds of arguing. Suddenly, I'm yanked to my feet, and the Lieutenant-colonel has back-handed me.

"Pull it together! The crucifix is the least of your worries!" He growls, angrily shoving me towards and inside the building.

The inside of the manor is just as grisly as the statue outside. An old fashioned grand stairs case stands directly across from the foyer, images of weeping women and tortured men flanking either side - a grotesque mockery of the beautiful day outside.

Then, as if sensing his prey, Margulis appears at the top of the stairs, grinning like a maniacal zealot. "And so the lost lamb," he gloats, "rejoins his flock."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 4/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE **

:: YESHUA ::

"Don't look so miserable. This is your destiny - you were fated to return to me. Without you, Project Mahanon would be a far-off dream." Colonel Margulis oozes confidence as he walks down the stairs. His eyes no longer have the flame of greed in them, but they are no longer human.

"Mahanon?" I ask. The name sounds vaguely familiar, somehow.

"Yes, Mahanon. These paintings, even the architecture of this building, originated in Mahanon - Lost Jerusalem, the planet that disappeared more than two-thousand years ago." Margulis is only inches away from me now, looking down upon me. "For years, I searched high and low for the Gaetia key, and to think the original was right in front of me."

His hand reaches out, presumably to touch me. I pull away, angered and afraid. "I'm not a key for you to use! Just let me leave!"

I turn towards the door, where the lieutenant-colonel and Yuriev stand blocking the path to freedom. I take but one step forward before Margulis drags me bodily back, a handful of my hair clutched in his large fist. I feel shocked - this is the first time anyone has raised a hand in violence towards me, and I'm not sure how to react. I want Margulis to let go, but I'm afraid to retaliate. I... don't want to hurt anyone.

"I've worked too hard to let you escape again. I'm not taking any chances this time." He lets go of my hair and shoves me towards Uzuki. "Take him to his new room."

The Lieutenant-colonel turns me around, and pushes me forward with his hands on my shoulders. He steers me forcibly to the right, down an elegant hall decorated with gilt-framed photographs. At the end of the hall is a single door, which Uzuki tells me to open. He pushes me inside, and shuts the door behind us. With the door shut - a vein of light appears in front of me, illuminating a staircase that seems to lead to a wine cellar. Two large racks - both reaching from floor to the ceiling - are filled with bottles of vintaged wine. Between the racks, however, is a faceless statue with wings. The left arm is stretched slightly to my right, fingers splayed, while the right in front, a single finger pointing towards the ceiling. Uzuki keeps one hand on my shoulder, and pulls on the right arm of the statue. The walls begin to groan as the rack to the left swings open, revealing a hidden staircase.

I'm made to go through the hidden doorway, and the path is long. By the time we come out on the other side, I feel almost too tired to take in my surroundings. The glint of a large golden object, however, steals away my attention.

We're standing on a second-story scaffolding over-looking a spaceous and obvious laboratory. At the center of the room, a golden monolithe roughly two and a half stories tall seems to be hovering. I can't be sure, but it seems to be speaking to me - a soft rush of notes, such a beautiful song, that supplies my heart with the will to go on.

"Not yet. Keep moving!" Uzuki orders, pushing me forward and breaking the magic.

I continue across the scaffolding, trying to ignore the call of the monolith. When we reach the other side of the room, Uzuki presses a button on the wall, and a portion of what seemed to be the wall slides aside. I walk through, feeling the rush of air as the wall is shut behind me. A device outside chirps electronically as I'm locked inside the small quarters.

The room is broken into two areas - the sleeping area, and the bathroom. My new bed consists of a matress on the floor, a thin blanket, and a very deflated pillow. The bathroom is little more than a toilet, and a shower that even a cruise ship would be ashamed of.

Exausted, I lay down on the mattress. It's hard and uncomfortable, but it's better than sleeping on the floor, I suppose, curling up on my side. I close my eyes, intending to sleep before Margulis decides that my presence is required.

"It's changed so much."

I open my eyes, and stare in shock at the little girl in front of me. Her eyes are deep violet, her hair strawberry blond, but her voice is that of a young woman. She looks at me sadly, and I have a feeling that we've met before.

"I didn't think it could change this much." she continues.

"Who are you?" I ask as she sits next to me. "What are you talking about?"

If possible, her eyes look even sadder as she shakes her head. "The future is in your hands, now."

She seems to fade suddenly, until only air remains. I wonder if she was a ghost, or a product of my lonely mind. She seemed serious, though.

I try to push the thought of my strange visitor, and the events of the day, out of my head. Rolling onto my stomach, I bury my face in the crushed pillow, and escape to sleep.

I dream of light reflecting off surfaces of gold. I think I'm young in the dream, a woman standing below me, her face twisted with sadness and acceptance. I'm crying for her, but she can't seem to hear me. My golden prison glitters around me, mocking my unhappiness. Why won't she help me?

My frustration becomes anger, anger that calls upon the light and brings the power to my fingertips. I press my hands against the bars of my cage, and where they touch, the bars begin to disintegrate. When the cage is gone, the only thing keeping me from her is distance - I'm so high up! My dream self is not afraid - leaping off the pillar, falling.

My fearful mind wakes me before I hit the ground.

I open my eyes to see the hidden door of my room open, an unfamiliar silouette standing there.

"Come with me."

I push away my blanket and stand. The man in front of me is tall, balding, with deep dark circles beneath his eyes. He motions me to follow, and I do so silently.

"I'm Joachim Mizrahi, chief warrant five of the Zohar aspect of Project Mahanon." he says, using the scaffold elevator to take us to the ground floor. He proceeds to walk towards the golden monolith, stopping in front of a computer terminal in front of the object. I stand behind him, admiring the artifact. Closer, and having the time to actually study the gargatuan object, I see the large gleaming jewel at the heart. The blue of it is amazingly clear, and at the same time, infinitely deep, promising answers to any question.

"Who am I?" I whisper, hoping for an answering apparition.

"The Colonel seems to think you're the reason for the Zohar." Mizrahi's voice is tired and bitter. "I've only been able to decipher parts revealed by Grimoire Verum's translation of the Lemegeton. According to Margulis, you should be able to fill in the missing pieces."

I try to keep my confusion hidden, but Mizrahi sees through it.

"Two artifacts were found in a location on Lost Jerusalem - the Zohar, and what is called the Lemegeton. The Zohar is believed to have been the power source for many ancient relics, and the Lemegeton was like the user manual that could be read, and not spoken. Verum was a mathematician at the time of the discover, and a bit of a conspiracy theorist. He believed by inputting written texts in a computer, his mathematical program could derive patterns that could communicate the will of the author. He was running the input of the Lemegeton artefact when he came across an unusual pattern.

"The Lemegeton is divided into five distinct parts, each corresponding to the natural elements of the world: fire, earth, air, water, and ether. Verum discovered a numerical pattern within each seperate part that simulated wavelengths with frequencies that were similar to musical notes. When Verum broke the parts into even smaller sections, by words, he found that each of the mystic 'spells' within the Lemegeton were meant to be songs sung outside the normal human capacity."

I feel a little surprised - songs that humans can't sing? What would be the purpose in leaving such a hymn book, if no one could sing the songs?

"A few years ago, I came across one of Verum's relics - a self-powered computer that contained all of his research notes. He called it -"

"The Y-data." I cringe upon hearing Margulis' voice. "The incomplete translation of the Lemegeton, and the location of Lost Jerusalem."

"Colonel." Mizrahi acknowledges.

Margulis comes to stand beside us, looking up at the Zohar.

"It's time to begin. Yuriev will be here shortly."

Mizrahi nods, and takes me by the wrist, leading me towards a chair in front of a large screen. "We'll be projecting the fragments of the Lemegeton on this screen. We need you to tell us the translation."

Before I have a chance to speak, an image is on the screen - a fragmented page of writings. The symbols are familiar, but my mind can't seem to express the words to my tongue. "I can't read this!" I exclaim.

"You will, or you will face the seriousness of your insubordination." Margulis retorts easily.

"I don't even know what any of it means! I can't...!"

The image changes, becoming a smaller phrase, distinctly different from the previous document. The paper on which it is written seems older, but its condition is proof of something cherished. Stranger yet, I can recognize the meaning of the word, even though I can't read the writing. Yeshua.

The Zohar begins to glow faintly from the jewel center, and I can hear a sound... like words, spoken too fast. I can't understand it at all.

"What does it say!" Margulis is at my side, hissing in my ear. My skin crawls at his closeness, but I know that I cannot lie.

"'Yeshua.'" I reply.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 5/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

:: YESHUA ::

I know immediately the mistake that I've made - the screen reverts to the previous image, and Margulis screams at me, "What does this say!"

"I don't know!" I repeat, sinking into my seat. Margulis is in front of me in a heart beat, hands on the arms of the chair, effectively blocking me from any chance of escape.

"Do you want to continue this defiance?" he asks in a molten tone of voice.

I harden my resolve. "I can't read it!"

The blow is expected, but by far more powerful than I anticipated. The shock of it sends both me and the chair crashing to the left, and the right side of my face feels like it's been burned away. I don't even have a chance to collect myself before Margulis is upon me again, grabbing the front of my shirt and shaking me.

"What do you say now?"

I try to pry his fingers away, but his grip is solid. "I don't know how to read it, I'm sorry!"

The Colonel lets out a derisive sound, and pushes me away. "Fine. Take him back to his room."

Mizrahi is the one who helps me to my feet, guiding me gently towards the elevator and my room. When the door slides shut, I decide that I'm not calm enough for sleep. I pull the clothes from my body, and leave them folded neatly beside the mattress before heading for the small bathroom.

The shower isn't fancy, and if not for my already smaller stature, wouldn't have enough room to be comfortable even for Rubedo - one of Jin's mercenary friends. It has one feature that I find most important, and most comforting - hot water. Stepping beneath the spray is a balm to my soul, easing the ache of my cheek and melting my worries temporarily. Wordlessly, I begin to wash the memories of the day away from my body, wishing that I could just as easily erase my prison, and the circumstances that made me a prisoner.

I'm tired by the time I finish, wanting sleep. With reluctance, I turn off the water and begin to dry myself.

It's sheer laziness that makes me bold enough to leave my clothes where they are and ready myself for sleep. For some reason, I've never been comfortable being completely naked in front of others. Even the simple gesture of shaking another person's hand without my gloves is something that I've never really been able to do easily, not even with Jin. Now, I look at the back of my hand in front of my face, laying on my pillow. It looks normal, though for some reason, I seem surprised by this observation. I don't know what I was expecting, but somehow, 'normal' wasn't it.

A heavy sigh escapes my lips, and I pull the blanket more tightly about me. I close my eyes, and will myself into sleep.

I dream once more of a golden cage. I wait at the center, watching with naive curiosity as a red-haired young woman approaches. In her hand is a miniature Zohar, which she thrusts in front of herself. I feel a tingling sensation in the back of my mind as her will takes shape within my mind: a child. She fears that she is barren, but doesn't wish to be shamed by her community. She wants a child to honor her husband.

A strange coldness washes over me as my prison begins to resonate loudly. My golden world of light seems to become infinitely larger, and then my vision becomes warped. The only constant is the Song, and the repititious sound of a human heart beating above me.

Lulled by the soothing sounds, I find my new prison more bearable than the golden cage that is so often silent.

I wake to the feel of hands shaking my shoulder. On the edge of sleep, I try my best to ignore the intrusion.

"Wake up before Margulis decides to have both our hides!" Mizrahi pleads.

I don't want the suffering of another person on my hands, and so I grudgingly force myself away from the safety of slumber, reaching for my clothes.

"I've already said I can't read those glyphs. What more can he expect from me?" I ask, pulling on my shirt.

"Don't tempt devils, even the walls have ears."

Once I've finished dressing, I follow Mizrahi to the same open laboratory. It seems just the same as the previous day, except that something resembling Vector's new Encephalon is sitting off to the side of the Zohar. Two people in Vector-style uniforms are hovering around the computers connected to the Encephalon, silently going about their work.

The Colonel is waiting for me, leaning on the outside of the Encephalon casually. Simply looking at him brings the sting of pain to the right side of my cheek.

"We can begin now. Uzuki!"

My heart flutters, hoping to see Jin, expecting to see the lieutenant-colonel, but instead, Shion is startled away from her computer.

"R-right." She stammers, walking up to me. "Please follow me."

I do as she asks, and don't fight as she straps me into the machine. I admit I'm more than a little curious as to what Margulis expects, though I have a sinking feeling that it isn't good.

With darkness before my eyes, I feel a bit of the same nervous tension that I felt not more than a two days ago. The only difference is the lack of Jin's comforting presence.

"Commencing neural extraction." Allen's voice wavers a bit, and his uneasiness feeds my own. Neural extraction? I hope that it's just a flare for military effect, and not as painful as it sounds.

"Virtual construction complete. Projecting virtual encephalon reality."

The darkness instantly turns blue, becoming a spaceous room of bright blue crystal. At the center of the room is a crystal pedestal standing roughly four meters tall, stairs cut into the glass winding around the structure. On top of the pedestal is a large golden artifact whose circular arms are set perpendicular to eachother. Inside the artifact is yet another object, what appears to be a large piece of a glacier, suspended between the arms.

My curiosity will be the death of me - I walk towards the structure's stairs. Half-way up, I look around the room yet again, this time noting the hundreds of rows of simple crystal benches. This place seems like a place of worship. I continue my climb, not stopping again until I've reached the golden arches.

Close up, I can see how large it is, this orb-encasing object. It towers high above my head, and the ice trapped within the arms is as large as the laboratory in which Margulis currently holds me captive. I wonder what could possibly be so large. I step as close to the machine as I dare - close enough that, should I take another step, I would be inside the arms. I reach out my right hand to touch the ice.

The reaction is immediate - the hall is filled with the sound of mechanical groans as the arms begin to spin violently. I pull away just in time to save my arm, falling backwards and watching in horror as the ice begins to glow red, changing the hue of the surrounding crystal to a violent shade of purple.

The program is suddenly shut down, the visor in front of my eyes projecting nothing but darkness. To the side, Margulis is verbally abusing Shion and Allen. I use the distraction to remove the visor myself.

I feel comfortable with Mizrahi, and move quietly to his side, trying not to attract Margulis' attention. I succeed, and sit next to the chief warrant who seems to be analyzing data. I can't tell from his screen whether he's analyzing data from the Encephalon dive, or Lemegeton data, but I take comfort in the flow of symbols on the screen. The lines of symbols remind me of waves, composed of many smaller things to create a larger whole - likes songs made up of many notes. The flow of glyphs is slow and gentle, and begins to build up speed, quickly becoming deadly, until the last line hits the top of the screen.

I can't seem to control my body, much less my reaction, when I feel the hand upon my shoulder. I watch in horror, turning to see Mizrahi even as my left hand is thrust towards him, glowing with strange power. My heart is racing - I don't want to hurt anyone!

Strangely, my savior is the colonel. I don't know how he sensed the danger, but I feel the force of frustration and anger in his blow as what feels like a metal rod hits me from my right shoulder to my left hip. I fall forward, swallowed by darkness before I hit the ground.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter Five

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 6/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE **

:: YESHUA ::

I wake up to throbbing pain in my back. Opening my eyes reveals the blurry vision of my room, stark and bright. I carefully roll onto my side, then push up with my left arm.

The ghostly figure of the red-eyed man is standing at the doorway.

"I know you, don't I?" I ask, wincing as I try to sit all the way up. "Who are you?"

He smiles cunningly at me, but doesn't move. "In your current state, you are incapable of comprehending my existence even should I be willing to answer that question. Suffice it to say that we know each other well, you and I."

My shock must be apparent, because he's suddenly laughing.

"You never change at all - never failing to wear your heart on your sleeve. They murdered you once for making that mistake - and now they seem willing to do it again, and still you do nothing to stop them. How lucky for you that I don't share your passion for encouraging the fool-hardy!" As he speaks, the man walks towards me until he's close enough to touch. With my right hand, I reach out, touching his left hand. Despite his ghostly habit of being invisible to others and his sudden, random appearances, his skin is surprisingly warm and solid beneath my fingers.

His expression softens, and he chooses to sit beside me on the mattress. "Margulis is dangerous, Yeshua. He'll not stop until he has what he wants."

"You're not telling me everything." I state, anxious to know who this person is, and his relation to me.

My guest seems to be weighing the value of my ignorance against the currency of his greater knowledge.

"Margulis," he begins slowly, "is one of the 'People of the Zohar' - the last of the greatest line closely related to the Messiah of Lost Jerusalem. He has had a certain idea implanted in his head from a young age - the notion that he deserves to rule over the rest of humanity, dealing divine judgement to all but himself. He is... a zealot, and a very dangerous one at that."

Several new questions come to my mind, but the door is sliding open, my companion now conspicuously absent. Oddly enough, neither Margulis nor Mizrahi are standing in the doorway. Instead, Dmitri Yuriev steps inside my cell, looking as smug and arrogant as that first day we met.

"So the lamb is awake at last, hm?"

I ignore his question, choosing instead to roll away and ignore him completely.

"Don't think you can imagine this all away. You can't even remember who you are!" Yuriev grabs my shoulders and forces me onto my back, taking hold of my chin and locking his gaze with mine. "You want so much to remember. So curious to unearth your own secrets, yes?"

I fight down the anger that rises along with my indignation caused by his forceful manner and acute observations. He's implying that he knows - or at least, has an educated idea about - who I am. Even if the assumption was true, what could keep him from telling Margulis? I wonder - not for the first time - who I am, and why my existance seems to cause so much trouble.

"Do you know what the UMN is?"

I make an attempt to shake my head.

"It's called the 'Unus Mundus Network', but in reality, it's the physical representation of the human collective. Mortal will and memory is eternal and unchanged within the UMN, allowing those of us with the knowledge to navigate it the ability to peruse ancient facts and figures. Thanks to this indelible well of knowledge, we can seek and rediscover the habits and traditions of the past, including the iconography of acient religions."

Yuriev's steely eyes are cutting into my soul, seeming to gauge me for a specific reaction - one that I'm loathe to surrender easily.

"Colonel Margulis wants us - more specifically, you - to meet the UMN interface. Whatever will we find, I wonder?"

He sits back and pulls me along by the shoulder, forcing me to my feet when he stands. As he drags me towards the Zohar once more, I smell danger in the air, a sense echoed by the eerily melancholic song of the Zohar.

It seems that Yuriev plans to work in collusion with Vector employees Shion Uzuki and Allen Ridgely, because the two scientists are prepping the Encephalon for me. I enter the machine, trying to remain emotionless as the straps are fastened by two large, brutish-looking guards with rifles at their sides. Shion places the visor on my head, blacking out the rest of the world around me.

"Miss Uzuki, if you would prepare the Encephalon to receive incoming data." Yuriev suggests.

"I don't think it wise -" The sound of Mizrahi's objection strikes the mark of fear into my heart. I remember the innate knowledge of danger flashing through my mind only yesterday after watching the Lemegeton translations - what could be so bad that even Mizrahi would fear to be a part of it?

"If the world revolved at the pace of wisdom, planets would be lifeless before the first year had passed." Margulis counters. "When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! Begin the program!"

I don't know precisely what is going on - one moment, the world around me is black, and then suddenly, a painfully bright white room is constructed around me.

"Who wishes to access the Consciousness?" The voice is androgynous in nature, the question little more than a mental suggestion.

"I do." I reply. Around me, the walls begin to ripple, forming a figure in the shape of a middle-aged man with reddish hair and thick glasses.

"What you see before you now is but a fragment of the whole, a person once known as Grimoire Verum," the man says. "I am the only part of the whole that has maintained a sense of self throughout the millenia that have passed since my assimilation with the Consciousness. As such, I am the only interface between you and the knowledge you seek. Now define yourself to me!"

Despite the friendliness of his tone, there is a lack of emotion on his face. I wonder if this is what Verum really looked like in life, or if this is just his self-image. He doesn't look much like someone capable of causing an entire planet to disappear.

"I am known as Yeshua."

A flicker of interest sparks behind his glasses, and Verum steps closer, examining me.

"Yes, yes, you do have that aura to you. But... something has changed."

"I have no memory of who I am." I explain. "I was hoping that you could tell me."

Verum squints, shakes his head, and steps back. "That's not quite it, but no matter. You certainly are who you say you are, there's no denying that, no."

Seemingly much more enthusiastic to deal with me, Verum nods to himself. Turning away from me, he walks towards the far wall, which becomes alive with images. Slowly, I follow him.

"You are the son of Joseph and Mary, a child that caused chaos throughout Earth as you carved change into her landscape."

"You must be thinking of a different Yeshua," I reply calmly. "Earth disappeared four-thousand years ago!"

Verum shakes his head.

"There's only ever been one 'Yeshua' not a part of the Consciousness, the messiah, the son of God, God Incarnate... There are many references to you, and each of them is correct in its own way. You are the beginning, and you are the end."

I don't believe him. I can't even protect myself from people like Margulis - there isn't any possible way for me to be the son of God, much less God incarnate. The notion is more than improbable - it's impossible.

But, the images of golden sand beneath a crimson sunset, crystalline rivers, and mudbrick houses look so familiar, so soothing. I can almost smell the tang of incense, taste the ripeness of the fruit at market, hear a voice calling my name.

The image of the mysterious little girl comes to my mind, her eyes gentle and sad. I close my eyes, recalling her words - "The future is in your hands now."

"So you've met her."

I open my eyes and return my attention to Verum. "Hm?"

"My daughter, Nephilim."

It takes me a moment to register what he's talking about, but it makes sense. The eyes behind his glasses are as violet as the girl's, though her mother had obvious influence over the rest of her being.

"She was the strongest psychic available to us at the time. None of us dreamed that the Lemegeton was capable of such destruction. When the Zohar reacted, my daughter was the first to be swallowed by the abyss. I've searched for her throughout the Consciousness, but she isn't here at all. Trapped eternally in purgatory because of her foolish father."

Recalling her sad expression, I wondered if maybe he wasn't right. Nephilim didn't seem to be a very happy being, though, unhappy didn't seem to suit her either.

"Does she hate me?"

Verum is facing me again, eyes filled with guilt. He wants an honest answer - an answer that he deserves after millenia of searching.

"No." I reply as honestly as I can, never breaking eye contact with him. After a few moments of silence, Verum nods slowly.

"Thank you." His body is beginning to shimmer, becoming transparent. "Consider this... my gift to you."

I can barely gasp before Verum becomes a large, shimmering bright light that hits me in the center of my chest. Thousands of images flash in my head, each more unbelievable than the next until it's more than I can process. The white room around me disappears, blackens.

It's all of a sudden too quiet - I can't even hear the droning background noise of the computers running. I want to return to that reality, where I know nothing about myself, where I was safe from myself, but at the same time, this silence is nice. I don't want to leave.

"So don't."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter Six

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 7/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-  
friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

:: JIN ::

In a shadowy labyrinth lies a monster that kills, the half-human spawn of an ancient king kept alive for reasons of convenience rather than love. Lore tells of brave souls daring to enter the labyrinth to slay the beast in exchange for a hand to wed, and yet, I do not recall the circumstances bringing me to this alien place.

The passageways are narrow, carved out of the very earth it seems. Above me, the light of a gibbous moon and her companion stars cast awkward light over the little land I can see in front of me. With a resolve not my own, I set upon finding the heart of the maze, feeling the walls with my right hand.

I soon find myself standing at the mouth of a large temple made entirely of what appears to be white marble. Inside the doorway, I can make out the glint of gold and thousands of candles. My feet carry me forward.

"Only one power can exist!" Margulis growls from a platform beside the golden relic.

The object is a towering monolith of gold, etched with strange patterns, and a large green gem set in the center. At first, I think his words directed at me - that perhaps he thinks I will try to steal this golden object. Unfortunately, upon looking closer, I can make out the small figure of a naked teen stretched across the face of the gem, his head hanging limply forward against his chest, his silver hair in disarray.

I open my eyes quickly, embracing the noise of reality. Rubedo is gazing down at me, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"Another one, huh?" We both know the answer - I nod, and sit up, pushing aside the thin blanket of my futon. Around me, I can hear the sound of tea whistling, the water of the pond, and Albedo's usual morning debate with Nigredo as to the reason of existence. Rubedo, as usual, seems all too capable of pushing aside the noise of normality. "It's been less than a week, and you've had nothing but nightmares."

I push myself to my feet, feeling graceless and clumsy as I move to pull on my clothes. I've spent most of my days struggling with a guilt that makes me restless and an uncharacteristic anger that I want to direct at the entire universe. For days, I have had to accept my powerlessness, my failures. Margulis has made certain that I won't be able to get near Yeshua at all - I can't even leave the peace of my home without finding military spies dogging me everywhere away from the mountain.

"You know what you need?"

I brace myself for a crude answer.

"You need to go to lunch with an old friend. Take a load off. And if you happen to take a flight to the Foundation, so be it. You need a vacation."

I don't know what to say - my instincts want to inquire the nature of this venture, but the seriousness of his face, accompanied by his unmistakable trademark smirk, tells me enough of Rubedo's plan. He doesn't want any evidence pointing to me.

"Helmer?" I assume, thankful for our close friendship even after his election into office.

"He wants you to meet him at his office in a few hours. I suggest you prepare and leave the worrying to the professionals."

It's early yet, the sun only just risen, and therefore much too soon for me to call on Helmer. I haven't the patience to listen to the sound of Albedo and Nigredo bickering; I decide to take a long walk.

The mines are still technically under military control, even a year since the strange phenomenon that resulted in the discovery of Yeshua. The military personel, however, simply bar the obvious entrance. Having grown up near the mines, I know of several discreet passages inside. I make use of one such route near the old abandoned church, letting go of my guilt for the smiles of happier days, when my family was whole, and the world made better sense. Days spent beneath the warmth of the sun flood my weary mind, the memories so vivid that I can almost hear my mother's voice.

As I near the old western tunnel, I recall the numerous adventures that Helmer and I used to have as children, searching for a map to Lost Jerusalem, and recognition from fathers too busy to give it. I find it strange that this was the place Yeshua was found, at the center of our fantasy world.

It's easy for me to conjure the images of that day. I had been deployed with my unit, told only that unusual activity was reportedly occurring there, and to be prepared. I had thought it an elaborate hoax, a computer glitch. Upon arrival, we were all surprised by the crystalline structures. They were oddly peaceful, for all the violent suddenness of their existence, looming over rock and river as though they had been there forever.

We secured the heart of the area immediately - collecting samples of crystal and soil for chemical analysis. It was as I was turning to leave that I noticed him. If not for the noon-day sun shining at that moment, creating a mirror-like effect on those crystals, I never would have noticed the odd clothing he wore. He was laying between two very large crystals easily as large as an AWGS, one of which would have crushed him had it not become a part of the cave's mouth. He was completely oblivious when I turned him onto his side, and didn't so much as stir when I carried him back to the truck.

We drove back to the base, thinking he was just a lost kid, caught up in a supernatural phenomenon. He wasn't in any databases, though, and there weren't any reports of missing children. When he woke with no memory of himself or his life, we had no choice but to submit him to the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility, which, in the long run, wasn't such a great idea on my part.

The mines, I notice with a frown, haven't changed at all. The crystals remain exactly as they were. In the light of the morning sun, the glass-like surfaces sparkle like his eyes, clear and innocent. Untainted.

I walk the perimeter, recalling all the previous times I had done so, stopping when I come full circle, standing at the center of the twin crystals where I had found Yeshua. On the ground is a glint of gold, covered mostly by dirt. I bend down, brushing it away with my hand, expecting to see pyrite. Instead, more of the precious metal is revealed, as is the shape of the artifact It looks like a miniature replica of the monolith in my dream, right down to the green gem. I pick it up, feeling the heavy weight of it in my hand. It appears to be some sort of key, two hand-spans long and one wide, with deep etchings on the back.

I pocket it carefully, sure that the object is somehow connected to Yeshua. A shudder runs through me, recalling my dream, the lifelessness of his body. I summon a resolve - to believe in Rubedo's capabilities as a mercenary, and my own free will. I failed Yeshua before - I refuse to do so again.

I return home the way that I came, feeling the warmth of the sun in a way I hadn't felt since I was ten. As though sensing my feelings, the relic seems to radiate warmth against my chest, a soothing fire to feed my heart strength. By the time I step inside my home, peace seems to have settled over the land - at least, temporarily.

Nigredo sits alone at the dining table, tea steaming in front of him, reading. Without even looking up at me, he says, "It would be wise for you to remain seated the duration of your flight. Perhaps you should consider taking a bit of light reading with you." He closes the book, handing it to me.

It seems different from the rest of my books - nothing I remember seeing before in my life. The cover is synthetic leather, not having the right mustiness of the true antiques. I move to open it, but Nigredo stops me.

"For the flight." he repeats. "And I might suggest you take care not to spill your drinks until after you've arrived?"

He stands and starts to leave, but pauses again in the doorway. "It's almost eleven. You'd better get going."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 8/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

:: RUBEDO ::

I've known Jin for a long time - year now, since we were all just kids. Growing up together, you learn a lot about each other - especially being as close as the four of us were. He's always blamed himself for everything that goes wrong in the world.

Three months ago, when he called asking for a favor, I didn't even give it a second thought. Albedo and I were on Miltia within the hour, waiting where he told us to meet up. That was the first time we saw Yeshua, though he wasn't exactly awake at the time. Jin had to drag him across the lot to get him to the truck.

We only recently returned to Miltia. Four days ago, Jin called me. He was so upset - I figured something must've happened to Shion, or maybe his father. I informed Nigredo and Albedo, and immediately, we took the Durandal from the Foundation, returning to our birth planet yet again.

When we finally learned what happened, there wasn't much of a choice to be made. Jin felt guilty, and he was too close to the situation. I knew he would be useless, but I had to do something for the guy. He is my best friend, after all.

So for the past three days, I've been using all my contacts, every resource at my fingertips, outlining my plan to the last detail. It's almost ready - all that's left is a final debriefing, which will wait until Jin's left to meet Helmer. I'm not taking any chances.

Jin isn't supposed to meet Helmer for a few hours, and he seems to have gone off on some excursion alone. I don't worry - he's always been able to take care of himself. Besides, it gives me a chance to talk to my partners.

Albedo seems to prefer the garden - far enough away that he isn't disturbed by Nigredo's silence or Jin's nightmares, but close enough that he can keep an eye on us just the same. Despite the fact that we were conjoined twins, Albedo's always been a bit of a paradox, even to me. As usual, though, he's settled on the bench beside the pond, staring into the water.

I stand on the porch for a few minutes, watching him.

"It's rude to stare, little brother." he cajoles me suddenly.

I step away from the porch, nearing him.

"What are you doing?"

"The sheep are lost without their shepherd. Who will guide them, lead them to greener pastures, they wonder? Their light has gone, snatched by the hands of darkness to let lose unfocused destruction. Whatever will the end result be, hm?" As usual, Albedo's diatribe leaves me wondering about his mental health. My twin senses my confusion, and turns to face me. "You're wondering if Yeshua is the shepherd, yes?"

I have to admit, it has been on my mind - mostly pushed aside for the greater urgency of getting him away from Margulis. But every so often, the idea of finding Lost Jerusalem enters my mind. If Yeshua really is the key, then...

"What does a shepherd matter, if a wolf sleeps among the sheep?" Albedo continues. "Chances are that the wolf will destroy at least one dumb creature before it is made to die itself. It's the wolf you should worry about."

"Rubedo."

"Huh?" I turn around to see Nigredo standing on the porch, as calm as ever.

"I've set up a video conference for last-minute strategy. We're waiting for the two of you."

"Oh, yeah. We'll be right there."

Nigredo nods and leaves. Albedo's hand is on my shoulder suddenly, squeezing it slightly.

"A wolf can only ever be a wolf, and a sheep can only ever be a sheep, Rubedo. Beware the wolf."

I know it's a part of his paranoia - a fear cultivated by life as a military project run by Dmitri Yuriev. The three of us, Albedo, Nigredo and me, are URTV variants - humans altered at the genetic level to act as anti-UDO weapons. As the only variants of the project, we each had different roles to play. I was to be the leader, and Nigredo was the fail-safe, should something go wrong. Albedo was more of an accident - only a part of the project at all because of his closeness to me. When we were younger, he must have been jealous not having an important role to play - he started saying things like Nigredo would betray us, that Yuriev was planning something else entirely different from the Anti-UDO project. As we grew older, Albedo stopped saying it as much. I thought after we started the foundation he realized how much we needed him, but now...

As I watch Albedo walk inside the house, I think about the difficulties of being a leader, having to deal with everyone involved in a project, and all of their problems. Some days, I just want to fly off in my ship with absolutely no goal in mind, no jobs to complete, and no worries. It will have to wait.

I make my way from the garden to the dining room, where the computer terminal has several holoscreens projected. Nigredo is already sitting down, Albedo leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, arms crossed over his chest.

"Has Jin left already?" I ask.

Nigredo nods.

"Good." I turn my attention to the screens: Hammer is twitching nervously in the upper left, Allen Ridgely fidgeting in what appears to be a bathroom in the center screen, Mary standing stoic and ready in the upper right screen. "Now that we're mostly all here, let's begin. Hammer, what did you find?"

"Well... I've created a back door in their security, and I managed to sneak into the operating terminals in their labs. Whatever they're doing has military encryption all over it, though. It could take weeks to decode it!"

"I'm not so interested in the files just yet, so make sure you've got copies of it." I reply, thinking. "Ridgeley, what've you got for us?"

"Er... the chief... I mean, Shion, wanted me to tell you that... they've been pushing an experiment today - a connection with the UMN interface..."

"The interface? What is Margulis thinking?" I ask, confused.

"The UMN interface is like a very vast computer terminal. Some say that it holds infinite knowledge, accessible only by select people with specific bloodlines." Nigredo supplies.

"So? Can't Margulis use it himself?"

Albedo shakes his head. "The UMN terminal makes thinking difficult. Scientists have theorized for centuries that it somehow operates on the energy of the person accessing it, and as a result, the UMN has direct access to that person's mind. If, say, your greatest subconscious desire was to learn who or what you are, and someone hooked you up to one of those Encephalon devices they think we know nothing about, the UMN would search its entire database for whatever information it thought relevant, present it to you in a way that you can understand, and whoever looked at the data recordings later would be able to come to the exact same conclusion you yourself were forced to come to."

"Has it started yet?!" I lean forward on the table, wanting to snatch Ridgeley by the collar and shake him. He must sense my anger, because he almost drops his comm.

"No, but I don't know how long we can hold it off. There's only so much three of us can do with those two maniacs running the show!" he hisses. The clicking of heels is heard off screen, and Ridgeley stops moving, motioning for us to be silent.

"Allen? Are you in there?"

Ridgeley lets out a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Where's the lab, Ridgeley?"

"It's in the Michtam Sector - point 1366. There's two gatehouses, though, and the lab is hidden behind a statue in the wine cellar!"

"Allen, hurry up! We've got to go before they suspect something!"

"W-wait a minute!"

Shion's face comes into focus for a moment, then the comm is face-first in toilet water. It fizzes out with the sound of flushing.

Albedo, Nigredo and I are staring in dumbfounded shock for a good few minutes later. Who knew Shion could be so controlling?

"Right. So this is even more urgent than before." I shake my head to clear it, fighting back the urge to laugh nervously. "Okay. We're going to have to use the AWGs. We're going to need at least two people to replace the guards at the gate - we'll snipe them from above, and drop them off before Albedo and I head to the building. I want power cut in the entire sector before we hit the hill - make it look like an accident, Hammer, or it's more than just us on the line."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright. Start your preparations, boys. I want Yeshua on that shuttle by eleven o' clock!"

The comms disconnect, leaving me alone with my partners.

"How are you planning to storm the manor?" Nigredo asks.

I watch Albedo's face as I reply, "I'm thinking we'll go in through a window on the second level - they won't be expecting that. So I'll need you to distract them with my unit."

Albedo's glare intensifies, I can hear his voice in my head, "Stupid move, sheep."

"You think you'll be in and out?"

"All we have to do is get to Yeshua. If we can make it that far without Margulis killing us, I think we'll be able to get out."

"And what makes you think Margulis won't kill you?"

I'm smirking, I know - it's a habit when I'm proud of myself. "He'll be a little distracted himself."

I don't elaborate further, instead, I leave to prepare myself for the mission. I only have a few hours until we have to make our move.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 9/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

:: JIN ::

I meet Helmer around noon at his childhood home. Politics have changed my old friend; he's uncharacteristically making me wait outside, Nigredo's gift clutched in my hands, tempting me. I feel torn between anger at having to wait, and the understanding that Helmer is a very busy person.

At last, the door opens, and Helmer ushers me inside.

"I apologize. I had a meeting with Vector's CEO that ran over."

Standing to follow the newly appointed Executive Committee Director, I can only catch glimpses of my childhood companion. Helmer's hair - always cut too short - seems to have completely abandoned him, his face lined with weariness that comes with heavy responsibility. As he walks across the spacious room to his desk, I notice the stiffness in his left leg that causes him to limp slightly. I wonder what caused it - Helmer isn't much older than me.

"Vector's CEO?" I ask, sitting on the sofa that stretched languidly in front of a large picture window.

"Scotch?"

I wave away the offer with my hand - I've never been one to drink.

Helmer pours himself a glass, then swirls the liquid slightly, gazing into the glass as though he were trying to glimpse the secrets of the world. "You've made quite a mess for yourself, from what I hear."

I try to protest, but it's useless. Helmer has known me since I was six years old - there isn't much that I can hide from him.

"Why didn't you come to me first?"

There's genuine hurt in his voice at the prospect that maybe I don't trust him. He's a very intelligent person, very capable - how else would he rise to be the youngest Lieutenant General in Federation history? If only it had been so simple to run to him with my troubles. It wasn't.

"You had enough to worry about without having to clean up my messes for me." He can't deny it - he was appointed six months ago to his new office, and already, he looks ten years older.

He doesn't look happy with the answer, but he doesn't argue it. Instead, he sinks slowly into the soft plush of the sofa. "How is Margulis involved in this?"

"About three months ago, I overhead and transmission from the leader of the Immigrant Fleet to Colonel Margulis. The conversation he had with the Patriarch implied that they had found the key to Lost Jerusalem."

"And this Yeshua is the key?"

I close my eyes, remembering the day as though I were still living it. Feeling my heart constrict when I realized what they were suggesting. "They seemed to be convinced that he was. Mentioned something about test results. Margulis was planning to begin 'Project Mahannon' that morning. He was expecting quick results."

"So you kidnapped Yeshua and went AWOL."

"I rather thought kidnapping would be enough to see me dishonorably discharged, or I would have sent them a note." I reply bitterly. "They still managed to find us. Him. I was so..." Stupid is not a word I use - yet I find it difficult not to use it in describing myself. I'm still not sure what I thought in risking Yeshua's freedom.

"I may have a job for you Jin, if you're interested in taking it."

I have my suspicions, but... there isn't much to do except wait until Rubedo comes back.

"Oh?"

"The Immigrant Fleet isn't the only organization trying to find Lost Jerusalem. The Federation has many committees devoted to finding it."

I shake my head. "And as I recall, they never get anywhere. Poor funding is the usual excuse, isn't it?"

"It would be too obvious, as well. The Foundation, however, has a ship that collects and recycles space debris. I'd like you to be on that ship when they enter Michtam space, and I want you to collect any clues you can about Lost Jerusalem."

I wonder what he's thinking - what could I possibly find that no one else could? Thousands of scholars and scientists must have scoured Michtam's surface years ago, when the disaster befell the planet. Refugees wanted to return, but the Federation...

"I'm lifting the space restriction for the Elsa only. You will be the first people to step foot on that planet since the Gnosis disaster twenty years ago. If I could, I would have gone with you. Instead, I'm sending along someone a little more capable, who won't be noticed as missing."

I'm curious, but before I can ask, one of Helmer's many aides enters the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but you asked me to inform you. Emerson has arranged for your travel to the Kukai foundation. The ship is ready whenever you wish to leave."

"Thank you. And the Elsa?"

"Captain Matthews is standing by for further instructions. He... wasn't happy about the additional requirements you asked of him."

Helmer actually chuckles - a sound I haven't heard him make since Shion ran around in diapers. "No, he dislikes anything that keeps him from seeing the Seraphim Sisters in person."

I feel somewhat lost, but I nod as the aide leaves.

The sun is beginning to sink behind the city, casting a blood-soaked haze over all it touches.

"I'll do it." I say after several minutes of silence. It isn't really necessary for me to accept so verbally - I know as well as Helmer that I don't have a choice in the matter. I can't stay within Margulis' reach if I'm to protect Yeshua. Part of me wonders if this is some form of ghost hunt in and of itself. Helmer and I grew up during the time of Michtam's demise - we've heard the stories of the survivors, tales of ghosts that can kill but cannot be harmed themselves. Gnosis.

"Good. Now then... how is Shion?"

The change of topic is expected. "She's working for Vector Industries. She's doing well - already made Chief of Research and Development."

"And your father?"

He knows perfectly well how my father is doing - probably knows it better than I do.

The sun is nearly completely set, the world taking on the qualities of night, when the power flickers.

"Ah. The sign. We'd better leave now."

I expect chaos when we leave the office - instead, his aides and guards are as calm and collected as Helmer himself. Were they told to expect this?

"Sir."

One of the guards approaches us, waiting for Helmer's orders.

"We'll need a ride to the space port."

"Yes sir."

A group of five men escort us to the first level, breaking into three groups once outside - one to ride in the car ahead of Helmer's personal car, one to ride in the car behind, and one group to ride with us. The ride is swift and uneventful - within a blink of an eye, it seems that I'm sitting in one of the seats on board Helmer's private space ship.

Helmer doesn't sit - instead, he goes into a different section of the ship, presumably taking a meeting. I give in to temptation, and open the book Nigredo gave to me before I left home.

Inside, I find documents written on what appears to be papyrus-like paper. It explains his last comments to me - I should destroy them when I've finished reading.

With nothing else to do but wait, I begin to read. Mostly, it seems to be about the events surrounding the Michtam disaster - even now, no one is quite certain what happened that day. All anyone knows is that Gnosis suddenly appeared, attacking everything and everyone in sight - the people were helpless, and even though many thousands of ships evacuated, only a few hundred ships escaped without incident.

The brief suggests that the Gnosis phenomenon is a result of a strange occurrence at the famous founding cathedral - the establishment created to house the relics of God, saved by the refugees of Lost Jerusalem. It seems that no one near the church survived - not so much as a clergyman - except for Sergius XIV, the Patriarch of the Immigrant Fleet.

Gnosis phenomena have been recorded throughout human history - with the first known event taking place on Earth, roughly around the time of the Savior. Historians commonly agree that Gnosis gather where reality is disrupted, but normally, such events yield only a handful of Gnosis Michtam's disruption attracted the largest horde of Gnosis in known history - no less than three thousand were counted by UMN terminals in the area.

"We are about to leave Miltia, heading to the Kukai Foundation. We expect to be docked at the Durandal within the hour."

I lift my head at the sound of the captain's voice - I've just finished reading over the last of the report. Looking out the window, I can see the blaze of fire on the other side of the city. I guess Rubedo must be on board, and with him, Yeshua. I'm anxious to see them both, but will have to wait until we arrive at our destination.

"I thought you might be thirsty." Helmer says, sitting beside me and handing me a glass of water.

I reach for the glass, but don't close my fingers around it. The liquid spills across the open pages, instantly destroying the water-sensitive paper.

"My thirst is quenched with the truth, not water." I reply, closing the cover over the watery remains.

Helmer smiles. "Good."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter Nine

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 10/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-  
friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

:: RUBEDO ::

The sun has almost sunk behind the city when I give the order to move out. Together, Albedo and I guide our AWGs units over the city under cover of semi-darkness, maintaining a high altitude until we're almost directly over point 1366.

"Okay, Hammer!"

"Right!" I don't know what he's done, but lights all around the city flicker suddenly. Descending, I use the confusion of the guards to my advantage - picking them off with my customized sniper beam rifle. Albedo is behind me, hovering between the gate houses while two combat Realians replace the fallen men.

Confident that our mission is successful so far, I motion for Albedo to follow me up to the grand-scale manor on top of the hill. Instead of following the curve of the drive way, we move counter-clockwise until we come to face the back of the manor.

"We're going in. Nigredo, it's your job to cover!" I say, opening the cockpit and jumping onto the second-story balcony.

"Right."

I wave him off ass Albedo joins me. According to Allen, the lab where Yeshua is being held is in the basement of the building - somehow, we have to get down to the first floor, and from there, find the wine cellar. We won't have to worry about Margulis for a while - a few of my strings have him placed on the other side of the city. With estimated traffic due to the strange power surge, it should take at least twenty minutes before he could get back.

"Let's get Yeshua and get out."

Albedo nods and opens the balcony door. It leads into an office - Margulis' personal one, it seems. I normally would have expected such a room to be nearly piously bare - instead, religious paraphernalia litter the walls and shelves. It isn't shocking, considering his obsession with Yeshua. What it is, is disturbing.

The door leading to the hallway is closed. Albedo kneels beside it, listening for anyone outside. He stands slowly, turning the handle and pulling the door back. I peer around the corners, but the hallway is completely empty of people. I send Hammer a silent communication, and the lights cut out completely, the emergency lights flickering on dimly to cast eerie shadows from the ceiling.

Albedo follows behind me as I make the wary trek from the office towards the stairs. We duck down behind an ornate side table at the top of the stairs - there are voices coming from the first floor.

"What happened?"

The voice of our father is enough to shake me a little, though it's mostly anger. After the military cut his funding, he shipped us off to Miltia - he didn't even try to keep in touch. We were nothing more than a means to an end - his own children! If he could treat us that way, I can only imagine what Yeshua must be going through.

"We're not sure, sir. The original power surge must have effected the generators in this sector. There's no power for blocks around."

Yuriev seems satisfied with the answer, and we can hear the sound of both men walking away. I crawl towards the railing, peering down into the semi-darkness for any other soldiers. I would normally expect a few guards by the doors - however, the power failure seems to have turned the entire manor staff on their heads. The hall is completely clear.

I motion to Albedo, and together, we walk down the stairs. I should be worried, it seems so easy, but I don't have time to think about it. There's two ways to go - left, or right. The hall to our right seems to lead to a garden, so I lead us to the left.

Most of the doors in this hall lead to parlors and libraries - except for the last door. Opening it reveals the wine cellar - we shut the door behind us.

"He said the door is behind the statue." I murmur as we walk down the steps towards the racks of alcohol. "So how do we move it? It's got to weigh a ton!"

I stay back, trying to think on my feet. Albedo spares me the trouble - he walks up to it and pulls on the statue's right arm. The left wine rack groans and reveals a path of stairs. Bingo!

"How'd you know that?" I ask as we begin our descent.

"You prefer to read those books. I enjoy antiquated film much more." he replies. "Lost Jerusalem loved the idea of hidden tunnels and statues to reveal them. As this house is fashioned after Lost Jerusalem, it makes sense that Margulis would incorporate such a thing."

It takes a few minutes to get to the bottom of the stair case, but once we do, we find ourselves on a scaffold over looking a huge laboratory. At the center, a gigantic golden monolith hovers, and in front of it, is what looks like an Encephalon device. Two guards stand on either side of it, Shion and Allen off to the side frantically typing away, while Yuriev yells at them from across the room.

With only scaffold to hide us, there's no chance in Hell of getting down there without being seen.

I grab my guns, readying myself for the confrontation. Thankfully, the scaffold isn't very high up - I should be able to jump from this level without injuring myself. Albedo understands my intent - he steps up to the scaffold railing, balancing himself precariously on top of it.

I aim carefully for the computer in front of Yuriev. Despite all the things he was and was not, I have no intention of killing a man who has his back to me. I hold my breath and take my shot, listening to the hiss of parting air, followed by the cracking of the main frame, and the satisfying sizzle of ruined electronics. Years of pent-up frustration begin to surface - I have a feeling that this will be very therapeutic.

Albedo leaps off the railing before Yuriev has a chance to turn around - I follow him with a gutteral yell.

"I should have known!" Yuriev growls. "Failure is the enigma of genius!"

"Fail this, bastard!" The two guards are moving towards us - rifles aimed. Albedo lunges at one, tearing the weapon out of the man's hands, turning rapidly around and impaling him on the end of it. He pulls the gun out just as quickly, the man slumping forward as he dies. I aim and let loose a bullet in the second soldier's knee, crippling him neatly.

When I turn, Albedo is already descending on Yuriev - knocking him onto his back and pinning him there.

"What will you do now, number 666? Kill me, steal the key? Then what? There isn't anywhere for you to hide."

I glare down at the man I began to hate years ago. He's so pathetic now, he isn't really worth my time.

"Don't kill him. Just make him suffer, and fast!" I say to Albedo, walking towards the Encephalon.

Shion and Allen are arguing loudly.

"What happened?" I ask, running towards them.

"The Encephalon went completely out of control after Margulis left. It shut itself down, and now it won't open!" Allen replies, typing rapidly. "It's not responding to anything!"

"Margulis insisted that we use the pressure locks, he didn't want any chance of interruption. You'll have to destroy the locks on both sides before we can force it open!" She points out the metal shafts - they're about the size of my fist.

"Stand back."

I reload my gun, then fire off a few rounds. It takes five to blow through the first lock - there's three more to go. By the time I finish, Albedo has joined us. With his help, Shion and I manage to lift the Encephalon's lid far enough back that we can reach Yeshua.

"Are you okay? Yeshua?" Shion poses this question to our target. Why is unclear - he looks as far from okay as he possibly could. His eyes are wide, staring blankly at the back wall. When she reaches to unbuckle one of the restraints, he jerks violently back, eyes searching us out, but never focusing. He doesn't look good at all.

"We've got to hurry."

It takes a few precious minutes to free him, with all of his jerking getting in the way. By the time the restraints are off, Albedo's struggling to carry him.

"Follow me!"

With Shion leading we run up the scaffold stairs, back up to the wine cellar, leaving Yuriev alone with the dead and wounded soldiers. We manage to get into the first floor hall when the lights come on, full power.

"Shit!"

Reaching the foyer, we come face-to-face with Margulis. He doesn't say a word, simply draws his katana, preparing to strike. I reach for my guns, prepared to draw, when the ground shakes and my ears are filled with the noise of explosions. It knocks Margulis off-balance - he falls to the side, leaning against the far wall for support as we run through the front door to the lawn.

"Nigredo!" I shout. The AWGs we had brought are little more than a smoking ruin on top of what had been a fountain. I want to know what happened, but now is not the time.

"Over here! Get in!"

Somehow, he and our Realian compatriots have managed to get a car - we each get inside, and it lurches forward. He doesn't even bother using the driveway - he's taking us directly down the hill, violently swerving as we near the bottom and using the momentum to knock out another group of soldiers preparing to chase us. The car revs again, and we speed towards the gate house, where our compatriots have left the gate open.

My heart doesn't calm down until we've neared the space port. Allen looks like he's about to be sick, Shion's as white as a ghost. Albedo seems calm, and Yeshua...

"Go on. We'll take the car a few blocks away!"

"Thanks for your help! We owe you!" I say as we get out, running. Helmer's ship is waiting for us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Chapter Ten

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 11/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-  
friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

:: JIN ::

It's been a handful of years since my last visit to the Kukai Foundation. From Helmer's ship, it looks like a large water lily sitting in the pond of space. The Durandal, the central core and official battleship of the Foundation, is the largest and most easily recognizable feature from space - a titanic sword seemingly trapped by the space colony. Nigredo was responsible for the idea of dividing the space port in two - a precautionary measure should anything happen to the Durandal while she was away, so that the civilians could continue to travel and trade with other planets. As a result, only ships of high rank or clearance are allowed to dock with the Durandal herself- Helmer's ship is one of the lucky few.

"Good luck on your mission, Jin. Keep me posted." Helmer says, escorting me to the exit.  
The inside of the Durandal hasn't changed at all - it's still large enough to fit several freight ships and a few cruisers inside, while still having room enough to fit the tram system. The Elsa, however, is docked right next to us. A luxury ship turned freighter, the Elsa is capable of pulling good weigh while offering the luxuries of a four star hotel. Rubedo saved her when the captain landed in serious debt - a story he refuses to elaborate on even to this day.

I make the relatively short trek to the Elsa - Rubedo and the others will board the ship using the maintenance hatches, to avoid being recorded passengers by the Durandal. The Elsa's door opens, inviting me inside with a mechanical hiss.

The bride is to my left - I need to report to Captain Matthews. Before I move forward, however, I gaze over my shoulder. It feels as though someone is watching me, even though no one else is visible. The sensation makes my skin crawl.

Doors slide open, the silver song of technology that alerts the visible crewmen: Captain Matthews in the captain's seat, a bespectacled blond teen at the navigation terminal, and a fire-haired teen at the helm. Watching their reactions, I can sense their reluctance - of the mission, or of me, I wonder?

"My name is Uzuki Jin."

Self-introduction seems to shatter the spell of silence. The captain's chair lowers, the man motioning with his beer as he speaks. "You can call me Captain Matthews. These two morons are Hammer and Tony."

The two teenagers let out groans, protesting loudly.

"It's nice to meet you." I walk further into the room, until I'm at the center. It's simple in design, a blend of function and form without the multitudes of observational Realians popular among larger, incorporated ships.

"Matthews!" Rubedo's voice is suddenly coming over the radio - he doesn't sound happy. "Are we ready yet?"

"We can leave at any time."

Expecting the voice to sound like the captain, it takes all of my will power not to jump backwards - and I'm not alone in that reaction. Hammer yelps his surprise, while Tony jumps to his feet. The captain is apparently at a loss for words.

Turning to the side, I can see clearly this surprising stranger. I've no idea how he entered the room - I would have heard the door open - yet somehow standing beside me is a young man of average height, deep red eyes standing out clearly in his snow-pale skin, face framed by wavy white locks of hair. He isn't threatening, but I sense an aura of power around him.

"Helmer asked me to take his place on this mission. You may call me 'Wilhelm.'"

His voice is polite, with a firmness of authority. His gaze reminds me of the uneasiness I felt in the corridor - he warrants caution until he proves himself.

The doors part before Rubedo, Shion, and Allen Ridgeley.

"Let's go already! It's gonna take a few jumps to get to Michtam, right?"

Captain Matthews seems to take Rubedo's calm as reason to accept 'Wilhelm' without question. "You heard him, Tony! Take her out!"

"A-aye, captain!"

Matthews continues to exchange barking for banter with his fellow crew as Rubedo, my sister, and her assistant near us.

"So you're the guy Helmer recommended?" Rubedo asks, cocking his head to the side, hands on his hips - more precisely, the guns holstered there. "You don't look that tough."

Wilhelm smiles - it's cold and omniscient, inhuman almost. "But you are aware of the advantage appearances can have, are you not?"

There's a sudden stiffness in Rubedo's shoulders as his mind processes Wilhelm's observation. He recovers quickly, though, extending a hand towards the final member of our expedition. "Good thing you're on our side, then."

A brief pause ensues before Wilhelm returns the gesture, clasping Rubedo's hand and firmly shaking it. Rubedo frowns slightly when they break contact, but doesn't voice his troubles.

"Where is Yeshua?" It's been long enough - my curiosity has won out over my concern, for the time being.

"Well," Rubedo's expression softens as he scratches his head out of nervous habit, "you'd better see for yourself."

My stomach is beginning to twist - partly from excitement, mostly from guilt and fear of what Yeshua must think of me - but I follow Rubedo wordlessly to one of the several cabins located on the main floor of the ship. The cabins are large, divided into four sections: a common area with a panoramic view of the stars, the sleeping area with four comfortable alcoves, a bathroom, and an office area equipped with computer terminals. Inside the first cabin, we find Albedo sitting nonchalantly on one of the sofas, legs crossed and face a mask of boredom. Nigredo is standing over the bed furthest from us and to my left, motioning for us to be quiet as we near him. As I near, I can make out Yeshua's lithe form resting peacefully beneath a thermal blanket.

"How is he?"

Nigredo crosses his arms, and moves to join Albedo who frowns and crosses to the other side of the room.

"All events considered, I would say he is doing well. His temperature seems a bit high, but it could be a result of contact with the UMN."

As someone who has had contact with high-energy entities such as UDO and the UMN, I should feel relief at Nigredo's words. Perhaps it's the memory of seeing my corpse projected on a screen, or the idea of Yeshua being the receptacle of all humanity's greatest treasures, but I can't help but feel that something is wrong, or rather... missing.

"The UMN interface was not meant to be used by the ignorant." Wilhelm remarks softly. "Only those who have wisdom enough to accept truth in its entirety should ever attempt to navigate the seas of knowledge."

Yeshua makes a tired noise in his sleep, much like a sleep-laden child after a day of festivities. Hearing the noise, Wilhelm treads closer and reaches out, gently pulling the blanket up to the amnesiac's chin.

"Vector Industries controls-"

Shion's argument is cut short with a simple glance from the red-eyed young man.

"The UMN is not something that can be controlled - it is pure existence. A Vector employee should be aware of that much."

Yeshua frowns in his sleep, rolling towards the window.

"We can discuss this elsewhere. Yeshua needs to rest." I say, touching Shion's shoulder.

We leave Nigredo behind to watch over Yeshua, dimming the lights on the way out. It may be my imagination, but I could swear that, in the darkness, Yeshua's hands - resting on his pillow - are faintly glowing.

The ship's restaurant - or rather, her private dining room - is located just outside Yeshua's cabin. It's a large room, complete with a bar and several booths. Immediately, Rubedo hops up on a stool, perching as the rest of us settle ourselves comfortably.

Wilhelm sits across from me, calm as Shion gathers enough courage to ask, "How did you get your information?"

"I work with Vector employees all the time. I've worked extensively with the UMN interface, as well as the gates."

It explains his opinionated views about the UMN, and how he came to be well-informed. It's a ghostly answer, intangible, only revealing a part of the whole.

"How do the gates work, if the interface is so dangerous?"

"Rubedo! That's top secret information!"

Wilhelm shakes his head. "The instructions for dealing with the UMN actually come from two relics found on Lost Jerusalem. Thousands of years ago, humans dealt with the interface in a similar manner as we do. The difference is the power that humanity had at that time - power to affect change in the UMN itself."

He has the focus of everyone in the room - the UMN is technology that most people take for granted these days, never bothering to ask how it works, so long as it does. To have light shed on such a mysterious subject is new, and interesting.

"What happened?" Allen is sitting beside Shion, but for once, his attention seems to be solely on Wilhelm.

"There are several theories to answer that question. Those more pious than I would say that the Savior made such technology obsolete in the days of Earth."

Albedo's eyes are locked with Wilhelm's - almost as if they are somehow exchanging private information. At last, he looks away, deep in thought.

I'm tempted to ask, to see if I can get any direct answers from him at all. However, the hour is late, and the day was exhausting - if Wilhelm is a part of our expedition, there will be more than enough opportunity to talk to him later.

"I think I'll excuse myself. It's getting late." I say, standing.

My new companions bid me good night, and I make my way back to Yeshua's cabin. Nigredo is asleep, sitting upright on the couch and snoring lightly. It's so unusual, so out of character, that I smile as I lay down on the bed beside Yeshua's. Closing my eyes, I let the sound of Nigredo's snoring and Yeshua's breathing lull me into peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 12/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

:: YESHUA ::

The darkness is consuming, and noise echoes strangely in my ears. It takes me a few minutes to realize that the darkness is actually the inside of my eyelids. Opening my eyes, I think I must be dreaming. I seem to be completely submersed in water, though I have no difficulty breathing. Around me is a thick shell of ice that offers a hazy view of the surrounding environment - what appears to be that same, strange blue crystal temple.

"Why choose this of all places?"

I hear the question clearly, unlike the drone that echoes in the undercurrent of my prison. I swim toward the questioner, until I reach the impenetrable wall of frozen water that separates me from the mysterious red-eyed man. Not for the first time, I wonder who he is to me.

"You aren't ready for the answer." He says. "We wouldn't be here if you were." He's standing in front of a large stained glass window - something I had overlooked before. The light shining through the glass is very bright, blinding me to the point of tears. What lies beyond the glass?

"You can't run from your past forever, Yeshua."

My past...

The words recall my recent experience with the UMN interface - was that just a nightmare?

"I wish I could stay and chat, but I have pressing matters to attend." He turns his back to me, and seems to fade in the sunlight.

Several bells sound loudly overhead, and I look up - hoping to see anything but the golden arms that help to keep me here. The view hasn't changed, however, and when I turn to look back at the window, a womanly figure is approaching.

She appears to be the image of a mature Nephilim, the ghostly girl who appeared to me in the Colonel's laboratory.

"Verum... was my father in my last life. The life where I was called Nephilim." she says, reaching out to touch the exterior of my cage. "This was in motion long before that life."

I extend my left arm towards her, touching the ice. I can sense a sadness in her voice, and a bitter mix of fear and hope.

"This place is the original temple, where humanity could communicate its will to God. When we first met here, I was called 'Mary.' You were already ancient at that time, Yeshua."

I don't want to believe - I can't. Her image becomes cloudy before me, the ice beginning to thicken, forcing me back several inches. Why can't I be a normal teenager, someone like Rubedo or Shion? I want to go back to those times of ignorance, times of happy simplicity living with Jin.

"Are you okay? Yeshua?" It's Shion's voice, though I can't see her. I don't even know if I have a voice to answer her with.

Ghostly hands are touching me, and I react by retreating. The hands seem to follow me, though, until arms are lifting me upward. I struggle, kicking and lashing out, but the feeling doesn't go away. I don't know what these sensations are, don't know what to do.

"Don't be afraid!" Nephilim is trying her best to calm me, but it's so hard to be calm. Her voice becomes softer, her words longer as she sings a lullaby. The song resonates with the Zohar in a way unimaginable, calling forth the sweet memories received from the UMN: a simple home filled with children and a mother making dinner over the hearth, younger brothers running about while a baby sister sleeps in her cradle. Laughing as a father enters the house and lifts me up high, reassurance of a mother's love as she kisses my forehead and sends me out to play. An older half-brother rescuing me from the local ruffians near the river.

These memories are good, I decide, allowing myself to relax. I close my eyes, listening to the music until it takes me to a darkness where the only sound is Nephilim's song.

When I wake, I find myself in a large cabin on what appears to be a spaceship. I appear to be the only occupant.

Finding my feet is more difficult than I expect - my legs feel weak beneath me, and it takes a moment for my vision to even out. After a brief pause, I begin to explore the room. There isn't much to see, except for the large window offering a beautiful view of stars around the ship. Standing here, just watching, I feel overcome with a sensation of wrongness that I can't place.

"Why not look around?"

I look over my shoulder - sitting on my bed is the red-eyed apparition. He looks comfortably smug, but I can't deny that I am anxious to see more of the ship. It can't hurt to roam a little – it's only a ship, after all, not a planet.

Smiling, my companion stands and nears me. "I think I'll keep you company. You'll get lost on your own."

I try not to mind the unusual feeling as he follows me out of the cabin and into the brightly lit hallway. Everything seems to be very industrial - clean white metal, bright blue screens, and inset doors. I turn left, and wonder who I might run into. No one, it seems as I come face-to-face with an elevator. The glass doors part before me, tempting me inside. The red-eyed man follows me silently, standing beside me with his arms at his side. The elevator has only one option - a lower level that appears to be a hangar. I hear voices echoing off the walls, and move towards the platform that serves as an elevator.

The machine at the center of attention is a large green AMWS. I've never seen one so close before - the height is staggering. My red-eyed shadow walks in front of me, stopping when he's within an arm length from the easily recognizable Rubedo.

"You're planning to use this machine?" he asks.

I don't know how to reply, until I realize that he isn't speaking to me.

Rubedo nods and steps back, admiring the machine. "Jin's grandfather entrusted it to him. It's the best we've got!"

I feel a little confused - can Rubedo see him, too?

As though he hears my pondering, Rubedo turns towards us. He looks pleased to see me, I think.

"You brought Yeshua, huh?" the red-haired gun slinger walks towards me. "We never met in person before. I'm Rubedo."

He offers his hand to me, which I shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, likewise." He looks intrigued for some reason, but only turns his head back towards the AMWS. "Hey, Jin! Look who came to help!"

My eyes follow the clean lines of the suit, coming to rest on the platform that Jin stands on. Upon noticing me, Jin's eyes take on a strange light.

"Yeshua!" His exclamation is soft, like an exhalation of hope. Using the boarding cable, he descends to the floor. We stand facing each other in silence, both too nervous to speak.

At last, I force myself to break the spell. "I'll leave if you think I'll be in the way."

"Why would...?" Jin's expression is one of confusion. He shakes it off easily. "No, you're not in the way! Please, stay."

Together, we move towards the other side of the suit, Jin pointing out the various parts.

"My grandfather left it to me when... when he died. He called it 'Fenrir'." he explains. "I haven't piloted it since his death, before I entered the military."

I know very little about Jin's grandfather – only that he, too, once belonged in the military, and that he taught Jin the art of wielding a blade. As much as Jin obviously loved the man, some painful part of his past keeps him from talking much about his grandfather.

Something about the machine makes me want to reach out and touch it – I cave in to the desire. It feels alive beneath my hand – I can almost feel a pulse, much like the melodic heart beat of the Zohar. Suddenly, it seems as though Fenrir is speaking to me. I sense vague resentment having to be used in such a violent way, then the joy at falling into the hands of a judicious master – Jin's grandfather. An image comes to my mind, one that I've seen before: Jin's corpse resting peacefully at Fenrir's feet.

I barely register Jin's hand on my shoulder, because I'm jerking back quickly away from the machine.

"You can't pilot this machine!" I say, alive with fear for Jin's life. I don't want him to die!

Rubedo and the no-longer-ghostly red-eyed man are watching me strangely – I can feel the worry of their stares. Jin alone seems to understand my sudden distress.

"I don't want to pilot it." he replies calmly, looking up to the AMWS with a neutral gaze. "However, if my piloting it will save the lives of the ones I care for, I would be honored to die fighting with Fenrir."

I want to reply with anger – instead, I hang my head to hide my frustration with the Jin, the world, and myself. There are sounds as feet retreat from me, and then Jin's boots are visible inches away from my own.

"Teach me to pilot it!" I whisper hoarsely.

I'm as shocked as Jin is at my request, but at the same time, it's a decision that I feel must be made. I don't want Jin – or anyone else – to die needlessly. If I could pilot Fenrir, maybe no one else will have to fight, or die.

For a moment, I'm afraid this awkward silence means that Jin thinks I've suddenly become suicidal. Then, slowly, he reassures me with his reply.

"Alright."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 13/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**  
:: RUBEDO ::

As a child of Dmitri Yuriev, I was created to be a weapon against an existence called U-DO - a mysterious wave-like force that often appears where Gnosis gather. This U-DO is thought to be one of the reasons that Earth vanished so long ago.

In those first years of life - before we URTVs became little more than scrap heaps to the military and our own father - Nigredo, Albedo and I were trained to sense the wave-forms of other people. Until now, I thought having that training was obsolete, but then I shook Wilhelm's hand.

Most people have either warm hands or cold hands, dry skin or sweaty palms, and exude simple wavelengths. Like a musician who practices scales over and over, people have one simple, ever-repeating wavelength until they die, and the wave is silenced. What I first noted as being strange was the feel of his hand - it appeared to be delicate, but in reality, it was as cold and hard as steel. The odd reluctance with which he returned my gesture also intrigued me - I used my sensory training to get a feel of his wave form.

It was like seeing the ocean for the first time. Until that moment when you stand on the shore, you think nothing can possibly be so vast. His wave form is complicated in a way I have never seen before. I almost can't help but wonder if maybe Wilhelm is what Margulis is looking for.

After checking on Yeshua, I take the others to the Elsa's restaurant I'm curious to know what Wilhelm knows - and where he gets his information.

Shion is the one to ask the question weighing on my mind, and Wilhelm's answer is vague - he worked with Vector employees and the gates before, he says, but he doesn't say who he works for, or what it is exactly that he does. Since only those qualified as scientists and... gifted... are recruited to Vector's UMN administrators, I can only assume that he is 'gifted' in the same sense that Nigredo, Albedo and I are.

"How do the gates work, if the interface is so dangerous?" I ask.

"The instructions for dealing with the UMN actually come from two relics found on Lost Jerusalem. Thousands of years ago, humans dealt with the interface in a similar manner as we do. The difference is the power that humanity had at that time - power to affect change in the UMN itself."

I find it hard to believe that humans have ever had such a power - especially if the UMN is as powerful as Wilhelm suggests. I find it even less likely when Wilhelm suggests that there is any religious connotation to the loss of influence. Faith is just too expensive in a world based on the tangible.

A quick glance between Albedo and Wilhelm tells me what I need to know - my twin has sensed the strangeness too. He confirms my thought with a slight inclination of his head, shrugging his shoulders and implying that we'll talk about it later. Suits me just fine.

Jin excuses himself, understandably tired. It is pretty late, even by my own standards - enough reason to call this meeting to an end and show the others to their rooms. I take a room with Albedo, Allen, and Captain Matthews.

"How long until we reach Michtam, Matthews?" I ask, entering the room.

The Captain has somehow found courage to refuse the safety of the bar tonight - instead, he clutches another bottle of beer in his hand. Strangely, the bottle is mostly full. I wonder if Wilhelm scares him that much?

"If we're to go about this quietly, like Helmer asked, we're looking at a couple of days."

"Do you think... the Gnosis..?"

"... There's no real way to know until we get there." I reply honestly. It's another of the many questions on my mind - what we'll find when we get to Michtam, site of the largest Gnosis invasion in the galaxy. U-DO and it's Gnosis counterpart are the reason that we URTVs exist. The three of us won't have many problems should Gnosis still reside on Michtam - but we can't protect the others by ourselves. Not if there are as many Gnosis now as there were then. "What did you get from Wilhelm?"

Albedo spreads himself out on his chosen bed, hands beneath his head as he stares at the ceiling. "A vast, infinite spectrum of truth. A bitter fruit for humanity to eat."

Infinite... Just who the hell is Wilhelm, anyway?

"Damn." I curse, shaking my head. It's no good to worry about it now. I cross the room and make myself comfortable on the bed across from Albedo's, and force myself to sleep.

I wake up a few hours later. It's still early morning, Albedo is resting peacefully, while Allen is calling out Shion's name in hopeless devotion, and the Captain is making lewd gestures with his hips into the mattress. It's more than enough reason for me to change clothes and head down to the hangar.

I had Mary and Shelley load the Elsa with five of our best suits, including the heirloom Jin's grandfather left him. Arriving at the hangar, though, I see that Helmer sent along another larger, fearsome machine.

"I call it 'Joshua.'"

"Fuck!" I can't help but yelp - I didn't hear Wilhelm at all! What is he, some kind of vampire?! When my heart calms down a little, I find the breath to ask him, "What the hell is it? Some kind of uber-AMWS?"

"The correct term is 'ES.'"

Is it even worth it to ask what 'ES' stands for, I wonder? I decide not when we pass by Jin's suit - Fenrir. It's in pretty good condition, seeing how little it's been used over the years, but could use a bit of work.

"I guess I'll be busy until we get to Michtam. This'll take a day or two to repair." I say, pointing out a few of the larger holes in the left leg. It's amazing that the edges haven't begun to rust, or that the wiring inside wasn't destroyed with the same blow.

"Perhaps you'd allow me to help after I've eaten?" The offer is sincere enough, and can't really hurt.

"Sure - I could use a few hands other than mine. See you back in an hour or so?"

Wilhelm nods and makes his way back upstairs. Only after he's gone do I have the clarity to wonder what he was doing in the hangar in the first place. I don't have long to wonder, though - Jin's arrived and is coming towards me.

"I thought Fenrir might need a few repairs. Together we should finish quickly."

"Let's get to it then!"

Forty-five minutes of wiring, welding, and testing pass before I hear footsteps. I know they aren't Jin's - he's in the cockpit, making sure the computers are still functional.

"You're planning to use this machine?"

The sound of Wilhelm's voice is expected - the question itself is not. He should know that we plan to use it - we don't have a god damned choice! I step back, admiring the results my sweat has bought. "Jin's grandfather entrusted it to him. It's the best we've got!" I turn around, and smile when I notice Yeshua hiding slightly behind Wilhelm. "You brought Yeshua, huh?"

I walk towards the amnesiac and extend my hand. "We've never met in person before. I'm Rubedo."

When he takes my hand, I can't help once more use my training - expecting to find a normal wavelength, and finding yet another anomaly. What are the odds of finding two extremely distinct wavelengths on the same ship? It's not just the odds that bother me - there's something to the notes that bother me, a relationship of some sort. I don't know how, but Yeshua and Wilhelm are connected. Is that why Helmer sent him?

I try not to let my curiosity color my face, instead directing attention away from me. "Hey, Jin! Look who came to help!"

It's difficult not to pay attention to the interaction between Jin and Yeshua, but my attention is mostly on Wilhelm's reactions. Unfortunately for me, Wilhelm has a seamless poker face.

"You can't pilot this machine!"

Yeshua's sudden outburst calls all attention - he sounds seriously upset.

Jin is silent for several minutes, then turns his eyes towards Fenrir. "I don't want to pilot it. However, if my piloting it will save the lives of the ones I care for, I would be honored to die fighting with Fenrir."

Yeshua bows his head suddenly, and I can sense that this is a scene best not witnessed by strangers. I pull Wilhelm away, leading him towards the elevator. When the doors shut, I find a stern voice within myself that I wasn't aware existed.

"Who are you helping, Wilhelm? Him, or yourself?"

"In the end, it is the same." he replies. "I think your real question is whether my 'helping' is for my good, or for yours."

"Which is it?"

"Only time will tell."

The elevator stops, and the doors part. Wilhelm exits, leaving me with my uncertainties and questions.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 14/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi-friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN -- :: JIN ::**

Technology rarely ceases to amaze me. Sitting in the simulation of Fenrir, I'm waiting with silent patience in what sounds like a lively forest. My target has yet to make his entrance, and until he does, I'm attempting to clear my mind of emotion. Somehow, it seems much more difficult to find peace in my own thoughts these days.

There comes a subtle crunch of leaves behind me, alerting me to the presence of another AMWS. Before he has the chance to fire, Fenrir is in motion - turning around and launching towards him.

"You're not charging aggressively enough!" I rebuke my pupil as he attempts to block my blows. Normally, I wouldn't be so hard on Yeshua, but he did ask me to teach him. He's much more likely to survive if he learns to be assertive and stand his ground.

Hours have passed since we began, and my muscles are beginning to ache. I can only imagine what Yeshua must be feeling, and still, he refuses to give in to it. His stubbornness is to be admired.

Fenrir throws his machine to the ground, and pins it there with its trademark blades. "I think that's enough for the day." I say.

The false world disappears in a fog of pixels and numbers, revealing the tranquility of our cabin. Beside me, Yeshua winces as he removes his visor.

"You should relax, and be proud." I hide my own pain when I take my visor off, and place it on the table. "You did very well today."

"Will we have time to try tomorrow?" Yeshua asks. I can tell by the determined look on his face that he is unsatisfied with his performance, never mind that it was his first time. Where did this determination come from, I wonder?

"We'll be arriving at Michtam tomorrow," Allen replies, taking the gear and storing it neatly away. "There won't be any time."

Yeshua nods slowly, face a mask of disappointment, or is it worry? Such a strong emotion on his face makes Yeshua look very young, and at the same time, so very mature. I have a strong urge to protect him, and as I stand, I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we get something to drink?" I suggest.

Yeshua looks up at me a moment, then slowly nods. We make the trek slowly from our cabin to the Elsa's restaurant, and again, I find myself impressed with my mysterious companion. He doesn't complain of his pains, though there is a slightly noticeable limp in his walk. When we enter the sanctuary of the restaurant, we each sink into the booth closest to the door, sighing heavily.

"Adonis, would you mind making some green tea?" I ask, closing my eyes and letting my head rest against the back of the booth. My body suddenly feels like lead, and I can't bring myself to watch as the droid quickly processes my request. When I open my eyes - after Adonis has placed a pot of tea in front of us, along with two teacups - I find myself confronted with the strange sight of Yeshua removing his gloves. As he unfastens the left glove, he winces, as though his hands are in great pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask, feeling my brow furrow with concern.

He removes the glove slowly, then tosses it on the table as though it were on fire. My eyes are drawn to the dark skin, even as Yeshua fumbles to remove his right glove, fingers scrabbling on the material. When at last both hands are free of their confinement, Yeshua holds them palm-up and stares at them. Wisps of golden light seem to radiate from the palms, and the look upon Yeshua's face is one of distress.

My shoulders creak as I lean forward and take one of the gently glowing hands in my own. While the hand is somewhat warmer than most, the light isn't burning, though it feels a bit like static electricity. Casting my gaze from the palm to Yeshua's face, I let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

He shakes his head, pulling his hands beneath the table. From the side-to-side movement his upper body makes, I assume he's sitting on his hands.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Please."

It's difficult to pour, but I manage to do so without spilling too much of the hot liquid. I place one cup in front of Yeshua, but he doesn't move. Instead, he stares into the steam that curls above the surface. I sip gingerly from my own cup, feeling the pleasant wash of warmth spread throughout my body.

Friendly silence settles over us for several minutes, one that I'm loath to disturb. After his tea begins to cool, Yeshua brings up his right hand. His face is determined, scholarly almost, as he reaches out with a finger to touch the edge of the cup. The glow of his hands begins to steadily increase, pulsing with a strange power. When he pulls his hand away, the cup is rimmed with ice crystals.

Curious, I reach out to pick up the cup, surprised at the coldness of it. Tapping the surface of the liquid, finding it hard, I turn the cup over my hand, causing the frozen block of ice to fall into my palm.

Yeshua is sitting on both hands again, and the ice is beginning to melt. I return it to the cup, setting it on the table, when Shion enters the room with Allen.

"Oh, hello!" she greets us. "Allen told me that training went well this morning. Congratulations."

Yeshua ducks his head, eyes darting away. "Thank you."

"Move over, Jin, so I can sit!"

I groan at my sister, but I slide further against the wall. Yeshua, too, moves aside for Allen, but Shion's assistant has the decency to realize when someone doesn't want to be disturbed. Unlike my little sister.

"Do you have any idea where we'll be looking first, tomorrow?"

Her curiosity has always been a source of trouble - apparently, it's a family trait. Patience, however, has always eluded her.

"We're landing south of the Archon Zone. I'm thinking we should take the suits through the spaceport, then north through to the cathedral. Since that building was the point of origin, I'm relatively certain that whatever answers may remain on Michtam will be there."

My greatest concern isn't the journey through the rubble and ruins - we still can't be sure that the Gnosis have abandoned the planet. The AMWS are much more powerful than any AWGS, but they aren't equipped to handle battles with Gnosis - machines carrying the newly developed Hilbert Effect are rare, and all belong to the military. Worse yet, Gnosis have been reported to be fast - many refugee shuttles were lost because they were fast enough to catch them before they made it out of the atmosphere. If Michtam still hosts Gnosis, Margulis will be the least of my worries.

"Archon Cathedral?" The glass doors hiss open, revealing Wilhelm, whose red eyes land directly on me.

"Do you know it?" I ask, but I know the answer. Of course Wilhelm will know it - he seems to know just about everything. Helmer may have been right to send Wilhelm in his place, but there's just something so... off... about the man.

"I know it well enough." His presence attracts Allen and Shion's attention, and I notice out of the corner of my eye as Yeshua's left hand slowly removes his gloves from the tabletop, no doubt pulling them on to avoid unwanted questions. "When the Immigrant fleet first landed on Abraxas two-thousand years ago, the Cathedral was one of the first structures they built, to house the relics of God that they had brought with them from Earth."

"You mean, the relics that control the UMN?" Allen asks.

"Yes, but not only those relics. They also brought with them the Zohar."

Yeshua's head raises quickly to look at Wilhelm.

"The... Zohar?"

"A relic that has existed for thousands of years, containing vast amounts of power. The Immigrant Fleet - and more precisely, Ormus - have worshiped the relic since before their Savior's death. Archon Cathedral used to display it for all to see. Thousands would flock to the church for the healing powers the Zohar is said to have possessed."

Shion's brow is furrowed. "So... the Zohar is on Michtam?"

"No."

Yeshua's answer surprises both her and Allen.

"Margulis has it." he clarifies, and Wilhelm nods.

"Patriarch Sergius XIV claimed to have taken it with him just before the Gnosis surrounded the city."

"And Margulis... Margulis is one of the People, isn't he? A member of the Immigrant Fleet..."

It's my turn to be surprised, I suppose - having known Margulis for several years, I find it strange to think of him as a member of that particular group. It makes sense, though - if Margulis is a member of the Fleet, acting for the Patriarch, his interest in Yeshua being the 'key' makes sense. It could also mean that the Fleet is responsible for the gnosis phenomenon on Michtam.

"I need to rest for tomorrow." Yeshua says suddenly, sliding out of the booth.

"I should as well." I have to practically push Shion out before I'm free of the booth, muscles screaming. "Good night, everyone."

It isn't until I've heard the doors closing behind me that I recall the pot of warm tea on the table, and the cup of frozen tea. Will they wonder, will they ask? Or will Wilhelm distract them, as he has been, until there isn't anything strange to notice?

I walk to my cabin, and notice Yeshua laying on his side, facing the window. I don't know if he's asleep yet, but I don't bother him. I lay down on my own bed, and try to sleep. I dream of a ruined world with water as blue as Yeshua's eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 15/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi- friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN -- :: YESHUA ::**

Michtam, the planet once known as Abraxas, is a graveyard of human accomplishment. I feel out-of-place here, sitting in the pilot's seat of the AMWS Rubedo has let me borrow, gazing out over the broken ruins of buildings and wrecked vehicles. The entire planet has a dusty red haze cast over it like a blanket of dried blood, but despite the illusion it gives, there doesn't appear to be so much as a single skeleton on the ground. I suppose it should be worrisome, but I try to concentrate on controlling my machine, and follow Jin's lead.

There are only five AMWS heading towards Archon Zone's infamous Cathedral - Albedo remains with the Elsa as a guard. With any luck, it won't be necessary.

"Is that the spaceport?" Shion asks over the intercom.

Looking to my left, I can see the half-fallen structure. Shuttles that never managed to lift off remain in place, some with doors frozen open.

"It can't hurt to take a look." Fenrir edges closer to the structure, moving cautiously.

"Jin, what about the Gnosis? We should just --"

I can understand Shion's worry for her brother, but I share Jin's curiosity. I follow him, and use my descent cable to meet him on the ground.

The spaceport ruins are large on a grand scale - large marble columns line the entrance, traces of gold inlay glinting in the sunlight. Just inside, in what appears to have been the lobby, is a large statue that resembles the fountain in front of Margulis' manor, only this man has a crown of golden thorns upon his head, with ruby-colored jewels on his forehead, signifying blood. Is it often said that life imitates art? The grotesque statue seems to be much like a grave marker for the fallen souls of Michtam.

"Stay close, Yeshua." Jin says suddenly, and I notice that he is standing at the doorway on the other side of the room. I jog to catch up to him, warily trying to avoid coming too close to the statue. I glance back at it once more before following Jin further into the ruins.

The next room appears to be where shuttles were kept - some pods remain in tact, with only the Plexiglas shattered, and a white substance resembling sugar coating the inside. Even here, there are no skeletons remaining.

There is, however, a strange pair of statues standing to the right. One appears to have been a mother at some point - her arms have both been destroyed, but her gray face is filled with worry for the boy statue across from her, with his arm outstretched, clutching the chain of an odd crystal pendant.

"Why are these two not like the others?" Jin wonders aloud. "The whitening should have destroyed them."

His arm reaches out to touch the crystal. The sunlight seems to choose this moment to peer through the stained glass on the other end of the room, because it shines brightly through the pendant, revealing the rose-colored core. Fire runs through my veins, recalling the burning of a desert sun upon my bared skin... Even as I release my surprise as a gasp for air, the statues are crumbling, leaving the pendant in Jin's palm.

I feel drawn to the pendant somehow, a part of it seems to contain the same melody as the Zohar. I want to touch it, but a sense of dread warns me not to.

"There doesn't seem to be much of anything else here." I note aloud, unable to take my eyes from the sparkling crystal.

"No. We'd better get back to the others." He breaks the power of the jewel by tucking it into a pocket, and together, we make our way past the crucifix statue, to our AMWS.

"Don't worry me like that, Jin!" Shion scolds.

"Aw, I knew they'd be okay. You worry too much, Shion!" Rubedo retorts.

"Perhaps now we should make our way to the Cathedral?" Wilhelm's machine, Joshua, is heading off to the north - towards a very tall spire that stands out from the rest of the rubble. Archon Cathedral, the ruined cradle and birthplace of the Ormus foundation.

I know only a little about the history that surrounds the Cathedral - mostly provided by Jin. By his account, the Cathedral is the oldest structure in the current galaxy, a place worshipped not only by the faithful, but historians as well. As we draw closer to the building, I can understand why - it's practically a palace of burnished bronze and bright gold, surrounded by an air of sadness and mystery.

"It's much larger than I thought it would be," Shion says in awe.

"I'll bet it's just about as tall as the Elsa is long!"

"On the surface, perhaps." Wilhelm replies shortly. "We can enter the sanctum in our AMWS, but if we go further than that, we'll have to do so on foot."

Assumption leads me to believe that Wilhelm has been here before - perhaps he once was a part of this place, long before the Gnosis phenomenon. He doesn't seem to be much older than Shion or Allen, but appearances, I know, can be very deceptive. Wilhelm's vast body of knowledge is the reason that most of us have silently agreed to make him our leader - only Jin and Rubedo show any doubt or uncertainty in him. I wish I knew what it is that they see in him that the rest of us do not.

The world is calm as Wilhelm's Joshua throws open the doors to the Cathedral. It seems to me that I can hear the gasp of long lost ghosts, but nothing appears to be amiss. I can't help but move forward, thinking that this place looks familiar somehow.

"Ah!" I can't help a yelp of surprise as my head begins to ache. I can barely move - it feels as though I'm wearing a suit of metal, and a super magnet below holds me frozen.

"Yeshua!" Jin's worried voice is coming over the intercom, but it's taking all of my energy to stay awake. I feel everywhere at once, and nowhere at the same time. Is this what a fever feels like?

There's a buzz of concern - but the image of a black-clad sociopath appears before my closed eyes. Shion and Allen, Jin and Rubedo, are with me, along with several unusual characters - a pink-haired girl, a blue-haired oddity, a blond cyborg, and an orange-haired Realian.

There are suddenly hands on my shoulders. I gasp, and open my eyes. Jin stands in front of me, with Rubedo and Wilhelm at his back. His right hand moved from my shoulder to my forehead.

"You don't seem to be sick. What's happened?"

It takes concentration and obvious effort to move the fingers of my left hand from the controls. When I try to force myself to my feet, I fall forward, barely caught by Jin. I know without hearing that he's afraid I'll be useless until we get back to the Elsa.

"I'll be fine," I whisper, even though my face is pressed against Jin's shoulder.

"Shit, Yeshua, you can barely walk!" Rubedo replies. "That's the worst example of 'fine' you could come up with!"

"I'll keep an eye on him." Wilhelm volunteers, stepping forward to pull me away by the shoulders. It's odd, but his touch seems to renew my energy. Something about him reminds me of... home? Is this why Jin and Rubedo have reservations about him, this odd feeling of having met before? My mind wanders back to the cell Margulis had kept me in, and Wilhelm's visits. He's never offered an explanation for that. Was I really imagining a stranger I had never met, or is he capable of inhuman feats?

With Wilhelm's help, I manage to negotiate the descent cable to the floor of the cathedral. This seems to be the only place untouched by the disaster that befell the rest of the planet - not a stone is out-of-place. Even the stained glass, depicting various religious scenes, is in tact.

"Are you sure you're okay, Yeshua?" Shion asks as she and Allen deboard their AMWS.

"I feel a lot better now. Please don't worry about me." Shion, and the rest of our crew, seem to accept this answer. We each agree to split up and look for any evidence that the church might have had dealing with Lost Jerusalem. Shion and Allen head towards the Cathedral's library, Jin and Rubedo heading for the priests' rooms, while Wilhelm and I head towards the Patriarch's personal chambers.

I hadn't actually intended to search the Patriarch's rooms - I simply wished to head for higher ground, away from the unnerving pulling sensation the floor was giving me. As soon as I saw the stairway to the right, I took it, Wilhelm following closely behind me, like my shadow.

The staircase is long, with many portraits of previous Patriarchs hanging on the wall. It seems to me that the higher we are, the older the picture. A few of the pictures aren't even the digital productions, but actual oil paintings.

"Relics of Lost Jerusalem, the oil paintings." Wilhelm says.

I nod with interest, but it seems that we've finally reached the landing. In front of us is a large, ornate door. Carved into the left-hand panel is that same crucified man, the relief colored with some sort of paint so that his dark hair hands about his sun-baked skin, the sky fading to a reddish-purple and a light dusty blue on the horizon. The left-hand panel seems to have the same man, this time surrounded by light, with wings spreading from his back.

"The Crucifixion, and the Resurrection of Christ," he continues. "The incarnation of God."

I recall Verum's words, and turn around to look at Wilhelm, our eyes meeting and locking firmly. "Who are you?!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 16/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi- friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN -- :: WILHELM ::

Yeshua's eyes have hardened now that this moment of sudden clarity has come upon him. "Who are you?!"

I push open the panel of the crucifizion, revealing the Patriarchal study, a large room filled with texts from the Lost civilization, and odd artefacts. Yeshua follows silently, but we're both aware of the question hanging between us.

"Do you think that you're ready for those answers, when you can barely recognize as fact what the UMN gave to you?" I ask, walking around the mahogany desk. I allow myself to sit in the chair, and begin to open the drawers.

"Maybe I'm not ready," he concedes, eyes never straying from my form. "I don't think that I'll ever be ready, but I need to know!"

I know the object is here somewhere in the top drawer... I barely register Yeshua's words as I recall the fondness humans seem to have for creating 'secret' chambers. I push back the chair and stand, pulling the drawer out forcefully to reveal the hidden compartment beneath the shelf. It's easy to pry open with my fingers, and the sight of the ornately carved box inside fills me with joy. This is the right moment, after all.

"If you can come to accept your identity, as the unnatural son of Joseph - a man who, under different circumstances, should have been King - and Mary - a priestess of the Faith, then you will be able to accept my identity. Until then, take this, and keep it safe."

I place the box on the desk top, and push it closer to Yeshua.

"What is it?"

Normally, I would admire this new development of wariness. At the moment, I find it to be annoying.

"A relic that was passed down the line of Kings, said to have been forged by God himself." He has that questioning look again, but instead of asking his question, he pushes the lid of the box open. The ring hasn't aged at all - not that I should be surprised. The power it contains is greater than even Margulis could ever think to possess - how it has remained untouched by human hands for so long is miraculous, to say the least.

Yeshua's clear blue eyes search the ring, and his memory.

My mind is pulled away from the room - I can sense the prescence of the lost souls, the Gnosis. They've come to demand retribution, and found the members of Helmer's expedition instead. Shion's scream alerts Yeshua to their prescence, and I have to grab his wrist to keep him from running.

"Take the ring!" I command, thrusting the box at him. His fingers shake as he forces the gold-banded star sapphire on his finger, and together we race towards the foot of the staircase.

Shion and Allen are cut off from the rest of us at the bottom, blocked by a large Gnosis that seems to be weilding a pair of swords.

"Shion!" Jin shouts, even as his sister ducks away from what would have been a fatal blow.

"Aiee!!"

"Jin, no!" Yeshua's plea falls short as Jin rushes forward in a desperate attempt to distract the Gnosis. His cry calls to a trinket that Jin must have picked up in the space port - an ancient pendant that I can see faintly glowing just above his heart. The Gnosis seems to sense it as well, for it turns around, raising both swords in preparation for a crushing blow.

Uzuki's stance suggests that he's ready to jump away in a moment's notice, but Yeshua has reached the ground level. As the swords descend over Jin's head, Yeshua shoves him aside and raises his right arm, halting the Gnosis and its swords in a manner that no human ever could.

For precious seconds, it seems as though time stands still - all sound sucked from the world, hearts frozen in fear and dread as light begins to emanate from Yeshua's hand, enveloping the Gnosis, and erasing it. When the last vestiges of the monster have gone, he sinks slowly to the floor, cradling his right arm with the left.

I descend the last step, and wake the humans from their captivation with a touch to Jin's shoulder. "We should leave now."

My touch invokes obedience from them, silent and swift. Shion clutches two large leatherbound volumes as they head back to the AMWS, Rubedo carrying an encrypted disk found hidden behind a statue of the Madonna.

"You cannot stay here." I remark to Yeshua. "This is not the place to mourn them."

Like a lost sheep, he stands, allowing me to lead him to the rest of the flock. He's been weakened by the use of his powers, and the crystal that lies beneath the church, but the ring has given him strength enough to return to the Elsa. We board our respective machines, and make the journey back.

As we approach the space port, a larger Gnosis appears. It has arms outspead against a beam, head bent with one large eye searching wildly for something. Someone. It seems as though the souls of Michtam have finally focused on the power that resides once more on their planet - in typical human fashion, they're banding together to demand a response from Yeshua that he isn't aware he can give.

"W-what the hell kind of Gnosis is that?!" Rubedo asks.

"I..." Yeshua's voice is meek over the comm system. He wants to protect his friends, but he doesn't want to hurt anyone. After so many centuries, still the same as ever.

"No, I..." Yeshua's AMWS steps forward, confronting the large Gnosis. "I don't want to hurt anyone..." he whispers, so faint that its unlikely anyone else can hear him. "But I won't let you hurt them!"

For a brief moment, the image of Uzuki sitting propped against the foot of his machine, dead, flashes before my eyes. Yeshua refuses to let it be true with all of his being. As his will gathers strength from the living world around us, I am satisfied that he is closer to regaining his identity.

The AMWS that Yeshua is piloting leaps forward, the right fist passing through the center of the Gnosis. As it dissolves, I can hear Yeshua's heart calling forth his eternal wish, "May your souls rest in peace."

"We're almost there!" Allen reminds all, and once more, we move towards the Elsa.

Albedo's suit looks as though it hasn't moved, though upon seeing us, he ushers us inside. When the last suit is inside, Matthews orders the lift-off, unwilling to wait for more Gnosis to arrive.

"Yeshua!"

The humans have already exited their suits, and now, Jin calls to Yeshua. Slowly, the hatch opens, revealing his weary form. I can feel the ache in his muscles, the pain in his lungs as he clings to the descent line. He falters on the ground like a poorly programmed android, the newly unleashed magic lashing back after thousands of years of slumber.

Rubedo and Allen watch him warily, while Shion keeps her distance, and a mask of worry upon her face. Albedo watches with disinterest as Jin steps forward, steadying Yeshua with hands on his shoulders.

"You should rest, you don't -" Jin's words of advice are cut off. Yeshua has already closed his eyes, letting go of his wakeful self. Silently, Uzuki gathers Yeshua's body in his arms, and carries him towards the elevator.

"It seems a new star has been born to walk among the sheep." Albedo observes.

"That power... to defeat Gnosis single-handedly..." Allen shakes his head. "He really is the Key that Margulis was looking for, isn't he?"

I want to correct him, but cannot bring myself to. It's too soon. Instead, I leave the hangar, choosing instead to escape to the solitude of the restaraunt. The music that plays softly is antiquated, long before Earth was lost to humanity - a blend of voices that remain heard, if unrecognized. I remember them all, and the responses they evoked. A rare few of them have moved even me to emotion - among them Sarah McLachlan, Heart, and Nickleback.

"I never would have guessed that you would enjoy the Golden Oldies." Jin says as the doors hiss open. "I would have thought as head of Vector Industries that you would prefer classical orchestra."

"And how is Helmer doing?"

Jin acknowledges my retort with a slight inclination of his chin.

"All of Miltia is in an uproar. Apparently, a group of unnamed terrorists attacked a general's home, and stole a prototype weapon of mass destruction. Helmer and the subcommittees are working their hardest to capture the culprits." Uzuki sits next to me at the bar, ordering saki from the android.

"And now that you've reported to Helmer, you want to know more about me, hm?"

He drinks the saki, and nods. "Something like that. I want to know what you know."

"Mm. Perhaps I could answer a few questions." There was a game popular long ago with children. I believe they called it 'twenty questions.' "In return, for every question I answer for you, you must answer one for me."

My request seems to take him aback, but Jin agrees.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 17/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi- friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

Additional Author's Note: I wrote this, not only for a different POV, but I wanted to have at least one scene that could relate to Xenogears (for those of you who've played it, you'll remember Siggy didn't like to drink, but there were a few occasions where he did get drunk). As a result, this chapter was partly important, and mostly entertainment.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN -- :: Nigredo POV ::**

I breath a sigh of relief, a sound that no one hears but myself. Yeshua's slumber continues as it has for the past ten hours - uninterrupted. Glancing quickly over my shoulder, I can see clearly his sleeping form, curled on his side towards the window.

It reminds me of our early Anti-UDO training, when Rubedo was fighting to control the power within. During one of our practice sessions, he lost control of his temper, and the power unleashed not only placed another of our brothers in a coma, but Rubedo slept for sixteen hours before regaining consciousness. Is Rubedo's power related to Yeshua's? From what I've heard - rather, from what Allen and Shion have told me - Yeshua summoned a power to destroy one Gnosis, and eradicate an entire colony of them, single-handed.

My eyes are sore from examining the data that Hammer managed to steal from Margulis before we wiped out the Colonel's computers once and for all. A vast majority of it remains encrypted, and decryption is a slow process without the latest technology. What little we have managed to decode is little more than interesting glimpses of the whole picture.  
Quietly as possible, I stand and stretch. The silence bothers me - it's like sharing a room with a corpse. As I exit the cabin, I run into Rubedo.

"Is he awake yet?"

I shake my head.

"Did you learn anything interesting at least?"

His impatience is famous, and it tries my patience to no end. "The path to Lost Jerusalem is locked within the U.M.N. I'm guessing that the forced U.M.N interface connection was an attempt to jar a response from him that would inadvertently reopen the way. Obviously, that didn't succeed, or we would have heard about it by now."

"Damn! Now what're we supposed to do?"

I walk around my shorter companion, obeying the growls of my stomach and making my way to the kitchens. Arriving at the door, I find myself confronted with a pleasant smell - teriyaki. Shion must be fed up with our poor attempts at cooking.  
Entering the kitchens, though, I find both Jin and Wilhelm working as an apparent team. They work without words, moving silently and gracefully - skilled dancers with an appreciation for tradition. For the first time, I sense the 'oddness' that Albedo mentioned before, that strangely familiar air to Wilhelm.

"We've almost finished, if you would like to wait in the restaurant." Jin offers.

I nod silently, and head for the dining area. All but Yeshua are present, filling the normally empty room with a pleasant buzz. I choose to sit at the table with the crew: Captain Matthews is already deep in his cups, joking rudely with Rubedo, who is in a similar condition. Tony is attempting to flirt with Shion, much to Allen's dismay. Only Hammer seems to be serious, typing away on his portable device.

"Have you found anything else?" I inquire, sitting down.

He doesn't take his eyes from the screen, but shakes his head. "I've got it running right now, but it'll be hours before anything else shows up. We'd be better off waiting until we get to the capital before we continue that line of information!"

Disappointing to hear, it's the answer I was expecting. There isn't time to be too upset: Jin and Wilhelm are serving dinner. If possible, it smells even more delicious than before - my stomach growls yet again. I pick up my fork, intending to savor each bite.

'Where are you...'

My vision blurs - I can feel Yuriev's attempts to take over my consciousness from his current position on Miltia. Dimly, I hear the fork clatter to the floor. I'm gasping for breath, fighting against the invasion.

'Where is it!'

"Go away!" I scream aloud, frustrated, grasping my head with my hands and wishing I could strangle Yuriev instead. "Leave me be!"

"What's wrong with him?!" Shion asks from the other side of the table, voice shaky.

I incline my head, intending to look at her - to reassure everyone that I'll be okay. At the same time as I glimpse Yeshua standing in the doorway, Yuriev releases his attempts to take over my body.

The silver-haired mystery steps gingerly closer to us, looking both exhausted and ashamed. Dark rings shadow his inhumanly bright blue eyes, and every movement bespeaks a great pain. It's as though he's aged decades in only a few hours.

No one speaks at all for minutes - completely forgiving my outburst in light of the chance to ponder Yeshua, and his sudden appearance. When at last the silence is broken, Jin ushers Yeshua carefully to a seat, and presents him with a plate of teriyaki. Preoccupied with an unknown matter, Yeshua simply pushes the food around with his utensils, pausing to eat a bit of rice now and then.

"I know what we need!" Rubedo says suddenly. "A drinking game!"

I should have known it was only a matter of time. It doesn't seem to matter how entrenched either he or Matthews happen to be, for some reason, they think that 'more drinking' solves most of life's problems.

Yeshua actually looks up at that, uncertainty clear upon his face. "I..."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud! Yer a man, right?" Matthews asks drunkenly. He stands suddenly, clutching his bottle of beer. "This'll make an interesting round of 'I never.' Get yer Gnosis-defeating ass over here, kid!"

Rubedo snickers loudly at Matthews' unoriginal nick-name, but Yeshua is compliant. Together, the eleven of us squeeze around a table, each with a shot glass filled with an unknown alcohol. Rubedo, Matthews - even Shion and Allen - look excited.

"I'll start!" Shion says, excitedly. "I never... failed a class!"

I throw back my shot, noting that Jin, Wilhelm, Hammer, and Allen have also 'never'. Yeshua, sitting to my left, looks uncertain. I lean towards him. "You drink if you haven't, and if you have, you sit it out. Whoever's left standing at the end 'wins.'" I explain.

He nods, and lifts the glass closer to his mouth. All eyes are suddenly on him again. With a deep breath, he throws back his head, and swallows. It's hard not to smile when he makes a face and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"This one's for you, Rubedo! 'I never' grew taller than five-foot six!" Tony crows, downing his next shot while Rubedo mumbles murderously. He, Hammer and Shion share the next round of shots.

It's my turn, and I glance over the lot of them. Who would I like to see the most drunk, the fastest? It would certainly be a change of pace for someone other than Matthews to be drunk. At the same time, Yeshua could probably use the numbing effects of the alcohol. I nod to myself.

"I never... kissed a woman."

Yeshua, Wilhelm, Albedo and I are the only ones to drink. To Yeshua's left, Jin looks scandalized at his sister, who simply shrugs her shoulders. Allen's nose begins to bleed.

"I..." Yeshua looks like he's trying to concentrate. It's actually quite an adorable look, one that makes him seem much younger. "I never..."

"At this rate, you'll never finish your statement." Tony snickers.

"I never attended a university." Only Shion, Jin, and Allen are exempt from the latest rounds of drinks.

"That... was a good toast, Yesh-sh... Yes-sh..." Rubedo frowns. "Next!"

Jin swirls the contents of his glass. "I've never... been more than 3 days space travel away from my birthplace."

Both Wilhelm and Yeshua seem to ponder the statement for a moment, and then the two of them down the next shot. Wilhelm, as yet, looks unfazed by the alcohol's effect. Yeshua's cheeks are starting to get a bit of a flush to them.

"I've never been to a festival."

Albedo joins Wilhelm and Yeshua in their drinking. Yeshua touches his head gingerly, shielding his eyes from the lights of the restaurant. I don't envy him the hangover he'll have in the morning.

"Hm. I'll pass." Wilhelm says clearly.

"No fair!" Hammer whines. "I've never... gotten the respect I deserve!"

Allen and Tony share the drink, Matthews grumbling about 'ingratitude' before whacking Hammer firmly on the back of the head.

"Captain!" The young man whines.

"Ya moron!"

"Watch it!" Rubedo growls when Hammer knocks into him, spilling his drink. He shoves Hammer back, creating a miniature vortex of chaos. On my side of the table, Yeshua looks ready to pass out. He tries to stand up - momentarily forgetting that it's a booth, and he's in the middle - and falls back, landing on Jin.

"Careful." Jin warns softly, even as Yeshua sags against him.

"My head..."

The next few rounds pass relatively swiftly, with Yeshua dozing against Jin's shoulder, until at last, the elder Uzuki pushes the shot glass away. "I think that's more than enough for me."

Wilhelm moves aside to let Jin through, pulling Yeshua along. The silver-haired youth groans as Jin hefts him up, his head lolling back and forth. The cruelty of inflicting a drinking game on such an inexperienced drinker forces guilt to flare in us all for several minutes after they've gone.

I choose to stumble drunkenly back to my own room.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: R

Part: 18/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi- friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

Additional Author's Note: For those of you who were beginning to doubt the yaoi aspect of this story, this chapter may or may not be for you. This chapter involves a brief mention of sexual relations between two men. There's also a bit of OOC (though as both characters are at best slightly tipsy, and at worst, totally bombed, I don't think anyone really minds, hm?)

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN -- :: Jin POV ::**

I feel ashamed of myself as I carry Yeshua back to our shared cabin room, his head lolling somewhat pitifully against my shoulder while he babbles and murmurs nonsense in a drunken fog.

"D'you see'r, Jin?" he asks as I lay him on his bed.

"See who?" I ask, pulling the coverlet up to his shoulders.

"Nephilim!"

"Get some rest, Yeshua." I say. "There's no one there."

He pouts, pointing to the air beside me. "But..."

"Go to sleep." I leave the side of his bed, and hunt out my own. It feels good to rest, at last, after all that has happened - after all that I've learned from my discussion with Wilhelm. I still have many questions I would like answered, but the few answers I do possess have satisfied my curiosity. For the moment.

"Jin!" Yeshua whines. Allowing him to drink was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made.

"Sleep, Yeshua!" I say sternly.

"But I..."

With a groan, I get back to my feet and make my way to his bedside. "What is it now?"

The only lighting - from the far side of the room - casts an odd hue upon his silver hair. What features of his face I can make out are saddened, almost frightened.

"Sorry..." he whispers. "I-I'll..."

It's hard to stay mad at him for long. "Move over."

He moves quickly, and I climb beneath the covers beside him. "Now go to sleep."

If his snores are anything to go by, Yeshua falls asleep swiftly. Feeling the weight of sleep upon my own body, I turn away from the window, closing my eyes and willing myself into unconsciousness. My bed companion takes advantage of my new position, choosing to push up against my chest, murmuring nonsense as his hair tickles my nose. I want to yell in frustration, but at the same time, Yeshua seems so peaceful. I release my annoyance as a heavy sigh, and try to fall asleep.

My dreams offer me no rest. If anything, they trouble me more than the dangers of reality. I try to blame the images, the sensations, on the alcohol. No amount of blame can detract from the pleasure that I feel as my dream self mounts a wanton Yeshua, while Margulis watches silently from the corner of the room. As the pleasure builds, I'm aware of my grunts melding with Yeshua's gasps and pleas - then Wilhelm's disembodied voice tells me, "Wake him up."

I open my eyes, with a gasp on my lips, vaguely aware that Yeshua's voice is still ringing in my ears. I turn my neck towards the left, expecting to see him tossing in his bed. Then I remember that I agreed to stay with him.

Wilhelm is standing on the other side of the bed, and Yeshua is moaning, tangled among the covers that have since been torn away from me. I'm still sweating, and grateful that there is no other evidence of my dreams.

"Yeshua, wake up!" I say, leaning over him.

His face contorts with pain when I touch his shoulders, and his thrashing redoubles. Both Wilhelm and I have to straddle his small frame to pin him down, and keep him from hurting himself, or us. Limbs scrabble for purchase beneath our bodies, and when he can't throw either of us, he becomes limp.

"Are you awake?"

The question is met with dazed blue eyes, and a wince of pain. I move off him, as does Wilhelm, and together, we pull Yeshua into an upright position.

"I-I didn't mean to. I didn't want to! I couldn't..."

It's hard to follow what he's talking about. Troubled tears slip slowly down his cheeks, soaking my shoulder.

"I should have known better than to let you drink." I whisper, inwardly berating my poor judgment. I watch Wilhelm from overtop Yeshua's head, following him with my eyes as he seems to disappear in the darkness.

"They won't go away. I can feel them!" Yeshua whispers. "Why won't they leave me alone?!"

"They're gone now, aren't they?" I ask, recalling those few times in childhood when my mother comforted me after waking from a nightmare.

I know that I must be dreaming still, because in that moment, I can see the ghostly figures surrounding us - each appearing suddenly, pain infused with anger etched into their inhuman features, pointing accusingly at the uncertain young man that I'm holding.

"Will you protect him?"

The soft-spoken voice strikes me suddenly from behind. I turn around, the room suddenly changing - becoming a rocky crypt. A red-haired young woman sits upon a stone bench, cradling what appears to be Yeshua's naked corpse.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I took so much from the world in my selfish want of a son. My choices began the imbalance. Will you be the one to bring about order?"

"What are you talking about?"

She doesn't appear to hear me, simply mourns the body in her arms.

"What... do... you... desire?" A deep voice asks, disembodied, and echoing in the cavern.

"Restore my son! I beg you, make him whole!"

"You... Possessor... of... the... key..."

The woman's eyes are upon me now, filled with tears. "Go! Travel to Zarathustra!"

"What... do... you... desire?"

Suddenly, I'm pulled backwards, out of the cavern, and into the light. I sit up, gasping for breath, Yeshua's concerned face hovering over me.

I push back the coverlet, and place my feet on the floor. It's cold beneath my bare feet. "Just a dream," I say aloud.

"Are you okay, Jin?"

Yeshua's voice is soft, and the weight of his caring eyes is heavy upon my shoulders. My head is pounding from drinking the night before - his probably is as well.

"It was nothing."

As I stand and move to my closet, I barely catch the glimpse of sadness in his eyes. Yeshua seems so depressed lately. I want to cheer him up, but with the danger that Margulis poses, I don't want to risk his freedom a second time.

"How does your head feel?"

I can hear the grimace in his silence.

"Nigredo is still sleeping."

Nigredo... Flashes of his apparent fit appear behind my eyes. Both Rubedo and Albedo's powers as URTV variants have been obvious since birth. Nigredo's power... has been more of a curse than a gift, allowing Dmitriv Yuriev - his father and creator - to control his body from a distance, a living puppet to a master puppeteer. Nigredo rarely speaks of it to anyone, and in our youth, Yuriev never saw fit to hijack his body. Yeshua is the only reason Yuriev has now to take such action. Nigredo is a liability for as long as Yuriev has an interest in Yeshua.

Shrugging, I slip out of my now rumpled clothing, and select a traditionally-styled pair of pants and shirt. Yeshua has turned around, sitting on his bed with one leg tucked beneath him, the other hanging over the edge.

"I cause so much trouble."

It's difficult to deny - he certainly has a talent for complicating matters. "It isn't your fault that Margulis is after you. You can't help who you are, or how you were born. It's simply something that you'll have to learn to adapt to." I mean the words as a comfort, but it doesn't erase the pained expression from his face.

I pick up my discarded clothes, intending to place them in the laundry chute, when the crystal pendant falls from one of the pockets, landing on the floor with a ringing sound. Depositing the clothes for cleaning, I pick up the trinket, studying it closely. It looks like the crystals that appeared the day that I found Yeshua in the mines, but this pendant has some form of... anomaly - a deep, ruby-colored core. I'm reluctant to let it out of my sight, but stow it on the book case, behind the book end.

Satisfied, I turn around. Yeshua has moved from his bed, and is making his way towards the bathroom. Scant minutes after shutting the door, I hear the spray of water.

Considering the minor revelations of the previous night, and the slightly more interesting revelations prior to that, I wonder if I shouldn't try to show Yeshua the capital. The odds of Margulis being on the planet at the same time are slim, and surely it couldn't hurt to wander for a few hours? The yearly Festival of Lights should be starting, and I've always wanted to see the capital celebration with my own eyes.

Thinking to check for an events list, I walk the distance from the sleeping area to the terminal system. The connection with the U.M.N informs me that the Festival of Lights will begin the evening after we arrive, and will last for an entire week. A long stay would be unwise, but it can't hurt to stay for one night. The Festival may even raise morale - something we could use, with Margulis and Yuriev dogging us.

As soon as I finish scanning my email - mostly junk previews of games that I've never heard of - I hear the slide of the door as Yeshua exits the shower. Steam wafts into the room with him, his hair hanging low with the weight of water. Instead of the usual, formal crew wear, he's managed to locate a soft, light-gray cotton shirt, and slightly darker cotton pants that are loose-fitting. He sighs happily and deposits himself in a chair beside me, unmindful of his bare feet.

"We should probably eat." I say at last, closing my connection. "We need to keep up our strength."

Yeshua nods, a weak smile on his face. For moments, we sit there, looking at each other.

"Aren't you going to wear shoes?"

He shakes his head. "No, it actually feels warm in here today."

It takes a lot of strength to refrain from commenting aloud. A less restrained man might call Yeshua 'crazy' from time to time. Instead, I simply shake my head, and follow him from our cabin.

It takes a lot of strength to refrain from commenting aloud. A less restrained man might call Yeshua 'crazy' from time to time. Instead, I simply shake my head, and follow him from our cabin.

The halls are silent as we make our way to the kitchens, and I find my mind wandering back to the previous day, and my conversation with Wilhelm...

'Men have long since coveted the Relics of God, long before Earth became Lost Jerusalem. Margulis has been led to believe that Yeshua is the Key to one of the Relics. His hope is that Yeshua can somehow unlock the path to the point of Origin.'

'Can he?'

'As he is... No.'

Remembering my dream, I make a mental note to ask him about 'Zarathustra'. It can't hurt, after all. At worst, 'Zarathustra' is simply the product of an exhausted mind befuddled with alcohol.

Compared to the night's drinking before, the restaurant is empty. I settle for making toast and fried eggs for the both of us, and we eat in companionable quiet. Shion is next to join us, looking as though she's been in a terrible accident. Never a morning person to begin with, she's nursing her head, and winces when our utensils scrape against the porcelain of the plates.

"Don't either of you have a hangover?" she whines as I place my now clean plate in the sink.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast?"

She growls, then lays her head on the table. "Please."

"How much did you drink, Shion?" Yeshua asks softly.

"I drank until I kissed Allen." Her statement seems to sober her for a moment, for she raises her head. "You know, he's actually a pretty good kisser. A little inexperienced, maybe, but he conveys every emotion when he kisses!"

"Oh?"

Worry passes over me - Yeshua sounds intrigued by this conversation. My dreams choose to haunt me - recalling the noises he made beneath me...

I'm aware I'm blushing, and try to hide it as I pour Shion a cup of coffee, then place the food in front of her.

"You can tell a lot about a person by the way they kiss." She continues, seemingly rejuvenated by the topic.

"That's for damn sure!" Tony crows, entering with a grin. "That's how you know if you're gonna get laid!"

Even Yeshua manages to blush decently, turning his gaze to the cooling tea sitting in front of him. Quickly, he reaches out to sip from the cup, and I notice for the first time the gold-and-sapphire ring on his right hand. It has an odd glint in the bright lights, a star-shaped pattern that seems to move with his hand.

"Allen was a perfect gentleman, though. When he said he'd walk me to my cabin, that's all he did! I've never been so frustrated before."

"I'd never let a pretty thing like you hanging!"

I clear my throat, trying to remind them that other people were still in the room. Shion lets out an aggravated noise, and slurps at her coffee.

"I think I'm going to go..." Yeshua says suddenly, standing up. It's hard to follow him - the next minute, he's out the door.

I assume the sex talk is responsible, and glare at both my immature little sister, and Tony. I then wrap my dignity about me like a cloak, and head back to my cabin, intent on taking a very long, very cold, shower.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: R

Part: 18/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi- friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN -- :: Yeshua POV ::**

Drinking was... not a pleasant experience for me. I had heard before that alcohol helps people to forget their problems, if only for a few hours. If anything, alcohol sharpened my memory.

I suppose the latest source of my troubles began when Jin took me back to our cabin. I felt so strange, so awkward in my own body, and every movement made me nauseous. I hadn't been hungry before, and the recently consumed alcohol made me even less hungry. The urge to vomit was strong, and if I had had more than a little bit of rice in my stomach, I'm sure that I would have.

As Jin carried me through the hall, I could see them: the ghostly visions of Gnosis, as they were before they gave up humanity. They followed us without moving, accusing me with their silent glares and pointing fingers. My sleep had revealed their lives to me, from the smallest paper cut to the birth of a child. I knew them each intimately, and by extension, knew their friends and family intimately. It was terrifying clarity, and a burden of guilt, that kept me from finding sleep again so easily.

As Jin laid me in my bed and made back for his own, the ghosts began to pale, and Nephilim appeared before me, clearer than ever. She looked... solid.

_'D'you see'r, Jin?'_ I had asked, tongue thickened with alcohol.

_'See who?'_ It had seemed impossible that he hadn't been able to see her, when she seemed so real!

_'Nephilim!'_

Eventually, Jin had joined me in my bed, a protection from things that only I could see. I had been comforted by his presence, if nothing else, and had fallen into a peaceful sleep. When Jin began to thrash, groaning in his sleep, I woke up.

_'Are you okay, Jin?'_

_'It was nothing.'_

I knew that he was lying, more to himself than to me. He dressed, and I showered. There had been something off about Jin's behavior beyond his lie. When he looked at me, he seemed guarded. It was unusual - I wondered if I had done something to offend him, if maybe he resented me for being so childish, needing him to protect me from nightmares.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, until Shion and Tony appeared. I was surprised - but glad - that Allen had gotten a kiss from Shion. Something told me that he and Shion were meant to be. And then... they began to talk about sex.

I was... embarrassed, and I didn't know why. I still don't know for certain.

So I stand on the bridge, listening to the sound of Tony and Hammer talking, the noise of machines, and watching the stars go by. There's just something about stars that make me feel so... alone. So disconnected from the world around me.

"You..." The sound of Jin's voice isn't what alerts me to his presence - I can feel his eyes on me. It's the same kind of feeling that lets me know that something between us has changed.

"I can almost..." _Feel you_, I want to say. He seems clearer to me, as though last night's alcohol put the entire world under a magnifying glass for me - an effect that has yet to wear off. Even the stars seem brighter, flashing brightly as though to wave hell, or perhaps goodbye, as we travel towards Fifth Jerusalem. I shake my head, and walk away. I don't want to make Jin more uncomfortable with me than he already is.

I enter the main corridor, not really paying attention to where I'm going, when Jin grabs my wrist. It surprises me as he turns me around.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

My surprise is evident, but before I can say anything, Wilhelm has appeared.

While Jin is distracted, I take advantage and leave, walking towards the restaurant once more.

The restaurant is truly empty, devoid even of the android bartender, Adonis. The utter lack of sound is relaxing to me, a source of strength as I contemplate my strange existence.

The ring that I'm wearing, given to me rather forcefully by Wilhelm at the Archon cathedral, is said to have been forged by God to honor the line of kings. According to the U.M.N interface, Verum, I was once known as 'the son of God' and 'God incarnate'. I wonder... is it possible to be both, or is there some distinction to be had? And at the same time, how does Wilhelm know as much as he does? What is his purpose?

I've come to accept my identity as Yeshua, someone who is somehow... not human, and capable of living for thousands of years. Gnosis have crumbled away at the touch of a hand - it would be beyond impossible for me to deny that part of myself. What is most difficult to accept is my assumed age, and the life that I was living before... before Jin rescued me.

The ghosts still continue to haunt me, but in the emptiness of the room, they seem much less threatening. Maybe it's the lighting, or maybe I'm just going crazy. When Nephilim appears at my side, I don't even flinch. I'm becoming used to these strange occurrences. They're becoming almost... normal.

"I'm so confused." I whisper to her, knowing that in all likelihood, she couldn't hear.

She places her hand over mine, smiles reassuringly, and disappears.

With a sigh, I remove the sapphire ring, turning it over in my fingers. There's an inscription on the band, that strange, block-style writing that Margulis tried to force me to translate. I can't read it - though I sense the knowledge is buried deep within me. I'm not even sure that I want to know what it says, or that it would be helpful, even if I did.  
Discouraged, I place my arms on the table, and lay my head upon them, staring over at the bar. Why is my life so complicated?

When I close my eyes, I sense that I'm not entirely alone. I wish, sometimes, that I were - my current predicament has placed Jin and the others in danger. Even though I've proven capable of fighting, it isn't something that I relish doing, and I can't be everywhere at once.

A frustrated noise escapes my lips as I try to ignore the stresses of my life. I can't turn back time, but it doesn't mean that I can't forget for a little while. Or at the very least, want a small measure of escape.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up, I see Shion. She yawns, then smiles brightly at me.

"I will be." I reply honestly. "Are you okay, Shion?"

Her smile falters, and her expression becomes suddenly serious. "I honestly... have no idea." Glancing back at me, she continues. "I'm really... confused, I guess. Until he kissed me, I had no idea that Allen might have... feelings for me, and whenever I try to move forward with him, he backs off. I don't know what to do! No guy has ever treated me like this before!"

I listen to her words carefully, weighing them with what little I've observed of Allen around her. "I'm sure that Allen really respects you, Shion. Maybe he wants to go slow, because he knows that you deserve it?"

She smiles at me with uncertainty, appreciative of my effort, I think. In a gesture that reminds me of Jin, she crosses her arms over her chest, and cocks her head to the side. "Perhaps..."

Rapidly, she goes from being unsure to inquisitive. "What about you, Yeshua? Have you ever been in love?"

It's an unexpected question - I'm sure I must have felt love at one point in time. Memories of a family surround me, a paternal love. Shion is asking me about... other love. Love that is charged in a way that makes me blush, and want to hide away from the world.

The images hit me quickly - long black hair draped around me like a flowing silk curtain, firm lips upon my own, fingers and legs entwined. It seems, and feels, good at first, and then... blinding pain in my wrists, and it's hard to catch my breath. I feel like I'm being suspended, hot sun baking the ground below me.

"I don't think... I don't remember." Words rush from me in a flurry of panic as the pain subsides. What was that?

Shion is talking again, but I can't focus on her words. I'm trying to remember that person, that time - a name, anything at all. Why is that pain connected to love?

Rubbing my wrists gently, I wish that I could talk to someone - anyone - who can explain my existence to me beyond downloading memories into my brain, to be processed at a whim of electronic impulse. If only I could focus them, or organize them, and relive them in order - it would be so much easier, less difficult to process, with a timeline to follow.

The sound of a chime alerts my attention, drawing my eyes to the windows beside me. Fifth Jerusalem looms in the blackness of space, the center of a solar system filled with space ships. From our vantage point, I can see the Federation building, where all major political decisions are made final. I don't remember ever having traveled to Fifth Jerusalem before, but a sense of familiarity nags me eerily that it isn't the same. It feels... off. Unwelcoming, despite the friendliness of the city lights.

I follow Shion, trying my hardest to ignore the sense of warning.

* * *

AN: For those of you curious about the POV change at the beginning, chapter 17 was two parts. The second part (which can be found at was not a suitable 'rating' for (it's also password protected on my site), but it wasn't entirely necessary for the overall plot (just the romantic part, really, with some of Jin's thoughts on certain people/events). 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: R

Part: 18/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi- friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN -- :: Shion POV ::**

I find myself feeling much better after talking with Yeshua. He listens until I finish speaking, and then offers me advice instead of telling me what to think or do. He's so different from my brother, it's strange that they manage to get along at all.

"What about you, Yeshua?" I ask after a moment, curious to know if he can remember ever feeling as confused as I do at the moment. "Have you ever been in love?"

Surprise is evident in his face, until he looks away. Is he in pain, or just trying to remember? "I don't think... I don't remember."

The tone of his voice tells me that his answer isn't quite the truth, but not to pursue the subject. As a scientist, it's difficult to allow the conversation to rest - I want to scrutinize him until I know everything about him. What makes him so different from humans, or Realians? Is he a victim of the Life Recycling Act? How did he appear so suddenly in the mines? Why does Margulis think of him as a 'Key', and what purpose does that imply? I feel guilty that I want to pester him so much, when he no longer seems so eager to find the answers himself.

"You seem a little sad. Is something on your mind?" Unsubtle, I try to give him a chance to tell me to mind my own business. At the same time, I also want to offer him the same peace-of-mind that he's given me.

"I... um..." The sheepish expression he wears is adorable - like a lost little lamb. Is it that innocence that inspired Jin to make friends with Yeshua, and later rescue him? Most of Jin's friends were... are... as disillusioned as he is, and while they find Yeshua intriguing, none seem to have clicked the way that Jin has. I don't sense the needy, or clinging, reaction that is common between the rescued and the rescuer, but whatever Jin's attachment to Yeshua, it seems to be returned.

A gentle chime is warning that we're nearing Fifth Jerusalem, the capital of the Galactic Federation. On the world below, Helmer waits to meet with us, to make preparations for whatever leg of the journey is next. Jin has already told me that we'll be staying two days, so that we can stay for the first night of the Festival of Lights. Turning my head towards the window, I recall the childhood memories of Festivals past.

The tradition is ancient, going back thousands of years. Candles are lit and set afloat on the water to guide the spirits of loved ones home for this one, sacred week. Stories are told of long-dead ancestors, and families partake in feasts to honor those relatives. My mother used to promise us that she would one day let us see the Festival as celebrated in the Capital, but before she ever got the chance, she died. Father was never interested in celebrating after that, but now, Jin and I shall finally see what she wished to share with us. If the legends are to be believed, mother will know we are there - it's a very comforting thought.

I stand and move towards the door - my intended destination being the bridge - with Yeshua following me like a silent shadow. The Elsa really is a beautiful little ship, clean white and cheerful blue color scheme creating the illusion of an ocean liner, instead of a space cruiser. Pictures from ancient books kept inside museums remind me of long-lost ships such as the Mary Celeste, Titanic, and Empress of the Ocean. History is filled with stories of lost ships, and when man took to the stars, the stories continued. Even now, to this day, we have yet to recover the remains of Yggdrisil, the very ship said to have rescued humans from Earth before it disappeared. Ever since Jin told me the story, I've been a little apprehensive about space travel - a fear mostly overcome when I was first stationed on board the Dammerung, Vector Industries' massive space-craft.

Now that I've abandoned my position with Vector, and found myself chasing the truth throughout the galaxy, I have to wonder if the Elsa will become one of the lost ships - if one day, my name will appear in some 'Mysteries of the Unexplained Universe' volume in cyber space. It isn't a comforting thought - especially so near a time of what should be celebration.  
With a sigh, I squeeze past the bridge doors, finding everyone else gathered inside.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Rubedo is saying. "I haven't seen Fifth Jerusalem since we rescued Shelley and Mary, and that was four years ago!"

"Six years ago." Nigredo corrects.

"Whatever!"

Albedo is silent to his brother's antics, though I notice he gazes at Nigredo from the corner of his eye, almost wary. Does it have something to do with that... seizure... the other night? Maybe Albedo's worried for Nigredo's health? I have a distinct feeling of apprehension - Albedo doesn't trust Nigredo! But... why?

"I'll be running a few errands when we dock." Wilhelm announces. His sudden appearance behind me startles me, but I recover quickly. He approaches Yeshua, a friendly warmth in his voice that he doesn't share with the likes of the crew, or anyone else, for that matter. "Now would be the time to buy a few necessities. You can't wear Tony's cast-offs forever."

"I..." Yeshua flounders, uncertain of what to say.

"I've given Jin enough credits to buy you a better wardrobe. I've been told that the shopping district is beyond comparison to any mall. Be sure to enjoy yourself, and try not to get lost."

I can't help feeling excited - Fifth Jerusalem, and the chance to shop! It's enough to kill my anxiety, and is the opportunity that I need to figure out what exactly could be between Allen and myself. Forming a vague plan in my mind, I jump into immediate action.

"I'll go too!"

Jin raises an eyebrow at me, managing - as ever - to look both curious and insulted. "You don't think I'm capable of taking Yeshua shopping?"

I shoot him my best li'l sister glare - the one that more often than not got me an extra pudding after dinner when I was younger. "Don't be silly, of course you know how to shop, Jin. But I'm going to need something nice to wear, too!" Satisfied that Jin won't be able to stop me, I turn to cast a more friendly smile at my former co-worker. "Allen? Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun!"

He blushes furiously, his embarassment both adorable, and a nuisance. "I, uh, would be honored."

Grinning cheerfully, I turn back to Jin. "That settles it, then. We'll meet up with the others at Helmer's, then"  
Rubedo is speechless, utterly dazed beside Jin.

"It will be a few hours before we'll make any progress with the encrypted data. The earliest I would suggest is three o' clock." Albedo states silkily. He makes his way for the doors, pausing to place a hand on Yeshua's shoulder. I could swear that I hear him whisper, "Savor your peace while it lasts, and your savior shall appear in the form of angels"  
Strangely enough, Yeshua appears unfazed by the cryptic warning.

Rubedo snaps out of his daze, shaking his head. "Girls! Alright, then. Matthews: I need you to take care of getting us supplied. Offload any debris in the hold ASAP - I don't wanna make more pit stops than we absolutely need to."

Scratching his stubble-covered chin, Matthews nods. "Better safe than sorry, I s'pose." With a kick to Hammer's seat, he barks, "You heard him, ya morons! Tony, dump the scrap. Hammer, you go with the Little Master - they might need your skills. I'll take care of the supplies personally - can't have a couple of rag-tag baboons doing the important work!"

"Ha!" Tony scoffs.

"Captain!"

Docking doesn't take long at all - within ten minutes, we've entered the atmosphere, and another fifteen later, we're deboarding. I can barely keep my excitement contained - I'm thrilled to be back on solid ground, and even more euphoric to go shopping with two of the greatests mysteries I've ever known: Allen, and Yeshua.

"The shopping district is that way, Shion." Rubedo says, pointing west. "Just go a block and a half, you'll see this huge comic book store that sells --"

"I'm sure they'll find it, Rubedo." Nigredo interrupts. "We'd better get going."

"Yeah, whatever. See you guys later!" Rubedo looks a bit sad to be going, likely longing for another antique to add to his bookshelf.

I wave them off as they take a taxi to see Helmer. Allen seems to be trying to hail another taxi for us, but I halt his efforts by tugging on his arm, and pulling him beside me as I walk.

"Uh, Chief --" He sputters behind me as I tug him along, but he doesn't resist all that much. Inside, I'm grinning.

"Walking is healthier," I say. "Besides, I want to see the city at my own pace. I'm tired of being rushed around everywhere."

I can hear Jin and Yeshua behind us as we walk, the silence between them palpable. Did they have some sort of disagreement? That simply won't do!

"Are you excited about the Festival, Yeshua? This will be your first one, right?"

"Hm? Oh... yeah." His reply is slow, as though he wasn't really paying attention. He never seems to be entirely in reality, always daydreaming. Perhaps he suffers from a dissociative disorder? "What kind of festival is this, anyway?"

"It's a celebration of the past. For one week, the souls of the dead reunite with their families. It's a time to remember, and take pride in the actions of our ancestors." Allen's answer is book-smart, lacking in passion. I wonder why?

"You aren't very close with your family, Allen?"

Allen halts, looking at the pavement. "No, not really."

There's a story lurking behind the hunched shoulders. I want to know more, but I suppose that it isn't the time or place for such a thing - not when he seems to be so sore on the subject.

"That must be the bookstore." Yeshua distracts us, pointing to a large, rustic-looking building. A sign hanging above the door declares it as being Kinomoto's Book Store, seller of antique books, manga, doujinshi, and magazines. I can't believe Rubedo actually buys such space-wasters. Some of Jin's filthier habits must have rubbed off on him during our youth.

"Look! There's a Gallak Zhee's!" I pull Yeshua towards the large clothing store, tossing over my shoulder, "Come on, you slow pokes!"

Gallak Zhee is reknowned throughout the Federation for their formal wear, which is both exotic, and affordable. It's the perfect place to buy clothes for the festival - if Miyuki knew, she would be so envious!

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. We've just arrived on the planet, and need clothes for the Festival."

"Very good. Follow me." The sales droid leads us toward the back of the store, where two women fuss over a kimono hanging on a headless, armless mannequin.

"Lady Saku."

The shortest of the women turns her gaze towards us. "Ooh, customers this early? That's unusual! I guess you need formalwear, huh?"

"Stating the obvious again." Glares the second woman. "You're so thick!"

For a moment, I'm afraid the two will come to blows, but somehow, Lady Saku regains her composure.

"Follow me, miss. I'm sure that I have the perfect kimono for you!"

"And I'll take this one, then. Follow me, cutie!"

I don't need to see Yeshua to know that he's blushing as he follows the second woman. Lady Saku leads me into one of the four dressing areas, which are much larger than they first appear. Along the back wall is a closet, filled with various formal kimonos and yukatas.

"This one will express your inner 'you'!" Lady Saku announces happily, pulling from the rack a kimono of soft pink, a pattern of bunnies woven into the silk. Next, she pulls an obi of dark green silk and silver embroidery out, placing it on a small shelf. "Do you need zori1?"

"Yes."

It takes a few minutes to find a pair that both match the kimono, and fit my feet - which I seem to have inherited from my mother's side of the family. Once that is accomplished, Lady Saku helps me to dress. Once everything is in place, I exit the changing room to look at myself in the mirror, and gauge Allen's reaction.

"Do you really need another kimono, or is this just your excuse to shop?" Jin asks cynically.

I stick my tongue out at him. "I'll have you know that I didn't have much time to consider packing any formal wear! And whose fault is that?!"

"You look... terrific... Sh-s-sh-shion!"

I have to smile at Allen's compliment - he's stuttering even worse than usual! He must really think I look pretty.

The squeal of a door opening behind me is all the warning I have before Yeshua appears beside me. His kimono is of darkest blue, a pattern of golden stars splayed across it, while an obi of lighter blue with gold-edged clouds hugs his waist. Maybe it's the lighting, or the color of the material, but to my eyes, he seems vaguely angellic. Godly.

"You look very handsome, Yeshua." I say when I realize that Jin is being too quiet, avoiding meeting Yeshua's eyes altogether. Yet another story to pursue later.

He smiles softly at me. "I think you look really nice, too, Shion."

We both retreat to the changing rooms yet again. Upon returning, redressed, we purchase the kimonos and three outfits for Yeshua, then hit the street yet again.

"That was a pretty good deal. On Miltia, I would've paid twice that much!" I exclaim to Yeshua, pointing to the numbers on the receipt for my kimono. "We haven't even gone two stores in, and I've already saved myself money enough to buy two pairs of pants and a nice thong!"

"Are you alright, Allen?" Jin's voice asks from behind.

"Yeah, just a nosebleed. Happens all the time."

"Um... about the festival..." Yeshua says slowly to me.

"Yeah?"

His eyes seem to be looking away from me, as though he wants to ask, but at the same time, doesn't want to know the answer. "Uh... your family... are you... your..."

My smile is sad, I can sense it. "We stopped celebrating it after my mom died. Jin and I tried, that first year, to celebrate, but dad just..." He avoided it - avoided us. From that point on, Jin raised me - as much as Jin could ever raise a child. Reckless with his own safety, he constantly got into trouble, but he did his best to make sure that I ate properly, and didn't get hurt. I like to give him a tough time about it, but in reality, it's just because he's never tried to let me return the favor. I feel like I owe him something, and I don't like that indebted feeling.

"I'm sorry."

Tears are starting to prick my eyes - I'm afraid to blink, lest they fall. "Don't be! It was a long... long time ago"  
Honestly, I doubt even Jin knows how she died. It seems like one day, she was healthy, and at home. One morning, when she didn't wake me up for school, I went to see what was wrong. She was gone, no note, nothing. When dad came home that night, he told us that mom had died in the middle of the night, and he hadn't wanted to upset us with a funeral. All that was left of her was a grave marker, and a few photographs that mysteriously vanished in the following week. I can't explain something like that to Yeshua. It's too sad, too depressing.

As difficult as it is, I manage to shake off my sadness, and paste a smile on my face. "Oh look, a sweet shop!"

"I bet they sell pocky!"

I'm happy to discover Allen's fondness for pocky - upon entering the store, he falls upon the pocky display like a starving man presented with a feast. "Chocolate almond pocky!"

Jin remains at a safe distance outside of the shop, watching us through the large window. Yeshua is sitting on a near-by bench, and from the corner of my eye, I can see that they're talking. Or rather, Yeshua is talking, and Jin appears to be listening. My brother then turns sharply, anger etched into the thinness of his pursed lips - the only warning before he unleashes the rage in a low, harsh voice. I can't let this oddness slip past me any longer - I need to know what is going on between my brother and Yeshua.

Purchases in our hands, Allen and I trek back to the remainder of our group, already nibbling at our sweet-covered delicacies. By the time we're within ear shot, both Yeshua and Jin have stopped talking. Just as I'm about to bribe Yeshua with a strawberry soda, Jin announces, "It's nearly time to meet up at Helmer's. Let's call a taxi."

My disappointment must be evident, because Allen relinquishes an entire box of almond-covered chocolate pocky to me. I kiss him on the cheek, rewarded with his deepening blush and a glare from my brother. Yeshua seems to ignore us - staring at the city through the window at it passes by in a blur. Whatever could he be thinking?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	21. Chapter Nineteen, continued

Title: Measure of the Truth 

Author: Catalisya

Genre: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG

Part: 20/?

Summary: In 4767, an artifact is uncovered that could unleash a devastating power. The mystery revolves around a certain young amnesiac, a captain, and the allies who help them on their journey to discover the truth, and save the universe. Yaoi- friendly story - flamers beware.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it.

Notes: Sorry for delaying this so long. I was in a bit of a rush to jump-start my writer's block, so the next chapters will come a little more easily. I hope everyone appreciates a little Shion/Allen, because this chapter certainly has that. I absolutely promise the next chapter will have more answers than questions. Thanks for reading!!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN -- :: SHION ::**

Our early arrival at Helmer's condominium is surprising to Rubedo, who stares at us as we enter the complex, arms laden with purchases.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd show up for hours!" he whistles. "I thought Shion was supposed to be some sort of shop-a-holic!"

"As if I could afford to be now," I reply with a glare. "I doubt Vector Industries will want to keep me on now that I've abandoned Project Michtam and kidnapped their subject."

Yeshua shrinks back from us, shoulders hunched. I can be so insensitive sometimes! I want to kick myself, apologize, but Jin steps forward.

"Have you gotten anything from the disk yet?"

"Well..." Rubedo leans against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest.

Nigredo walks into the room, places a hand on the red-head's shoulder. "Not much, I'm afraid. So far it appears to be a collection of vague references to an 'Ark'."

I don't have to follow Yeshua with my eyes to know that he's moving slowly towards the window that overlooks the city. Does he envy the people below, whose lives are simple, unmarred by the suggestion of 'Relic' or 'Lost Jerusalem'?

"Hammer's still working on the rest of it, but it doesn't look very promising."

"If there isn't anything we can do, we might as well relax for a while." Jin suggests, glancing quickly at Yeshua, who stands as still as a marble statue.

"I think you've earned it."

I gasp in slight surprise of hearing Helmer's voice. He walks towards us from a parlor room, a soft smile blooming across his face. "I'm glad to see you all safe and sound. Yeshua, you must be exhausted."

The mysterious being that is my brother's latest obsession turns, nodding slowly.

"Allow me to extend my home to you. I'm sure you'll want to rest before tonight's ceremony."

"Thank you." Yeshua shakes Helmer's hand, and follows him down the corridor. When Helmer pauses to open a door, Yeshua enters it without question, and closes the door behind himself.

"I assume that the rest of you want to see Hammer's data for yourselves."

A buzz of confirmation rises from each of us, everyone eager for a deciding fact, a lead for the future.

With Helmer leading, we enter the office area, where Hammer sits at a desk, stretching and yawning as we walk inside.

"You're early. Rubedo said you wouldn't be here for a while."

Rubedo yelps as I elbow him in the ribs. "Ouch! That wasn't very lady like!"

"Anything interesting show up yet?" Jin asks, bending over Hammer's shoulder to gaze at the computer screen.

"It's mostly just excerpts, but I did find this."

Quickly, Hammer sits down again and types at the keyboard, bringing up a picture of a gold-gilt glass sarcophagus. He enlarges the image, then moves away so that we can all see it.

"A coffin?" I ask.

"No, it's more than that. Look here." He points to a corner of the glass untainted by glare from overhead lighting - my eyes widen in shock.

"Yeshua!"

"Or someone who looks a lot like him." Hammer chimes. "So it's likely that he was still on Abraxas before or even during the Gnosis disaster."

I look at Jin, who seems to be glaring at the picture.

"What is the purpose of that capsule?" he asks.

Hammer shrugs. "Beats me. If I didn't know better, I'd say to ask Yeshua."

Helmer nods slowly. "So we're at another impasse."

"Sorry." With a shrug of his shoulders, Hammer closes the image.

"I guess there's nothing left to do but relax for a few hours." Rubedo's voice is soft, an disgusted. He shakes his head and glares at the floor. "Dammit! Why can't anything ever be easy for once?"

I sigh and leave the room, searching out the guest rooms. The excitement I had felt upon arriving planet side has been destroyed by the sudden crush of disappointment, and so I find myself longing for a hot bath. I select the room across from Yeshua's, and quietly close the door behind me. Shedding my clothes, I walk towards the private bathroom.

It takes a few minutes to fill the bathtub with warm water, but as I sink into the soothing depths, I find myself carefree. To rest for a few minutes, without worry of Margulis or retributions or anything at all, is heavenly.

My mind ponders recent events as the water eases my physical and mental turmoil. Just a few weeks ago, I couldn't conceive such an adventure as this, following my wayward brother and his odd friends all over the galaxy in search of answers that even the most educated men have difficulty theorizing about. Something about it all - the adventure, the thrill - has opened me up in ways I haven't been since before my mother died. It's a wonderful, and frightening, feeling.

"Shion!"

"Ack!" The sound of Jin's fist pounding on the door startles me. "What is it?"

"You've been in there for over an hour! Aren't you going to get dressed?"

Dressed?

"Oh!" I gasp and lift myself out of the tub. "I'm going, I'm going!"

I towel myself dry quickly, wringing excess water from my hair and wrapping the towel around my torso.

Racing out of the bathroom, I trip over my clothes strewn across the floor. "Fuck!"

With a minor limp, I manage to dress myself, pulling my hair back and up with barrettes.

"Shion!"

"Ooh! I'm going as fast as I can!"

As I rush to open the door, I find myself confronted with Allen. A vision in green and gold, he offers me his arm sheepishly.

"Is everyone else waiting?" I ask, taking his arm.

My answer waits in the parlor, where everyone else sits, already dressed. Immediately, I find myself impressed with Rubedo, whose normally rambunctious manner has been subdued by a crimson kimono with fiery gold dragons. In front of him is Jin, wearing a black kimono with silver cranes, and the two seem to be staring intently at the chess board between them. Beside Rubedo is Albedo, wearing deep purple and bright red robes, and behind them stands Nigredo, dressed in a royal blue kimono. Helmer's fine garment of gold silk and tigers is second only to Yeshua's, which shimmer even as he sits motionless on the far side of the room.

"Isn't Hammer coming, too?"

"Naw. He doesn't like dressing up or anything." Comes the cheerful reply from Rubedo. "Ha! Take that, Uzuki!"

Jin nods before moving his knight. "Check mate."

"Wha... No way!"

"Our ride is waiting downstairs. If we leave now, we should arrive at the Shrine in time for the fire works." Helmer stands as he speaks, and walks towards the door. Yeshua, Nigredo, Albedo and Jin move to follow, leaving Rubedo to puzzle over the game board.

"But how did he..."

"Come on, junior." Nigredo insists, tugging at Rubedo's arm.

"But --"

Together, we flock to the elevator that carries us to ground level, where the limousine awaits. Once ushered inside, we're free to watch the city roar past us. On the horizon stands a bright golden beacon - Shrine of Holy Light - beckoning to all who see it amidst the cluster of trees. The Shrine resembles a great, golden pyramid with three sides, and its most well-known feature is the River of Lost Souls, which runs from one side of the pyramid to become a raging waterfall. Before seeing the building, I had never understood why so many people talked of the magic on the Bridge of Enlightenment, but now I can see - the forest wraps around the pyramid, and the River flows from the highest point on the mountain, winding down and around in a lazy spiral. Thousands of lanterns turn the water into a sea of light, each candle a soul from the past.

When at last we reach the temple gate, the crowd is vast and noisy. "Let's go have some fun!" I shout at Allen.

"What did you say?!" he asks loudly, bending over to hear.

I don't respond, simply grab his hand and pull him through the ocean of people. I keep sight of Jin and the others for a few minutes before seeing Yeshua walk away from the festivities, and towards the lit path among the trees. The night is young, and cheerful, and I mean to enjoy it. Grasping Allen's hand ever more tightly, I guide us towards the top of the Shrine.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" I ask, a little breathless by the time we've climbed as high as humanly possible.

"Not nearly as pretty as you are tonight, Shion." Allen replies shyly.

"Mmm. Is that what you think I want to hear, Allen, or is it what you really feel?" I ponder aloud.

"No, I... I really think... you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I smile at him, and sit down on a nearby bench. "You don't like me just because of that, though, right?"

As he sits beside me, he shakes his head. "No. You've managed to impress me with your knowledge, your skill. If I didn't love you so much, I think I'd be jealous of you."

"Oh Allen!"

I shake my head; he holds up his hands. "What, did I say something wrong?"

Instead of chiding him, I rest my head on his shoulder. "Just be quiet, okay? Let's enjoy this moment."

"O-okay."

The peaceful sound of night around is is soothing, if for a brief period. Within minutes, the temple grounds below erupts in chaos. Overhead, an AWGs swoops down, pummeling the ground below with bullets. Screams rise to our ears, and my heart begins to race. "Jin!"

"No, wait!" Allen says, grabbing my wrist as I begin to move. "Look down there!"

He points my attention towards the Bridge of Enlightenment, where I can faintly make out Yeshua's silver-haired figure. Standing a few feet away is a blond-haired man wearing Nigredo's kimono. The strange man makes a threatening gesture, and before I can comprehend his actions, Yeshua is turning and leaping over the rail of the bridge, falling several meters to the rough waters below.

"Yeshua! We've got to get down there now!"

In our haste to rush to our friends' rescue, we clasp hands and pull each other along the pathway, trying to avoid the mob of frightened citizens as they flee the rain of death. Children cry out for their parents as families are separated in the mayhem, and above it all, I hear, "Shion!"

"Jin!" I catch a brief glimpse of my brother trying to remain near the statue of an angel. At the sound of my voice, his head turns in my direction. "Yeshua! The bridge!"

Realization dawns slowly in his eyes - he hadn't been worried about Yeshua, he'd been more concerned about my safety. I feel even more terrible than before, knowing that Yeshua may very well have been killed plunging into the river. Jin doesn't stay to hear an explanation, though, he's already trying to navigate the crowd, moving towards the bridge. Slowly, Allen and I follow.

I'm panting by the time we catch up to my brother, who stands on the bridge, looking down at the angry water below.

"Yuriev, damn him! We've got to find Yeshua before he does!" Jin growls. He looks up at us briefly. "Gather the others, tell them to search! If Yuriev finds him before we do, Margulis may have his way yet."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!!**


End file.
